


Echoes Of Our Souls

by blackrose_17



Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint Likes Calling Ianto Son, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ianto Jones: Family, M/M, Multi, Natasha Puts The Fear Into Men, Phil Coulson and Ianto Jones are so father and son, Steve/Tony/Ianto/Jack Are Broken But Fit Together, The Avengers Worship Ianto's Coffee, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men all broken differently find they fit perfect together. After Jack leaves Ianto, Tosh, and Owen find a new life with SHIELD as well as knew happiness. Steve and Tony are finally forced to admit their own feelings for one another when they both want Ianto Jones as a part of their life, but just as they find their way to one another Jack returns rocking their world and can they find away to add him to their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Poly Big Bang over at Livejournal  
> Beta: RoyalLadyEmma  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the Avengers.  
> I had to mess with the Avengers timeline in order for this to work.  
> Art and fanmix at http://marchosias-inc.livejournal.com/3793.html and http://marchosias-inc.dreamwidth.org/3471.html

**Chapter 1**

Jack was gone.

Ianto couldn't wrap his mind around it. Jack had spent a week in the morgue, a week during which the team mourned his sacrificial death and then suddenly celebrated his miraculous return to life. A strong and wonderful feeling of  hope had sprung up in Ianto's heart when Jack had kissed him so warmly and so naturally in front of the others. Ianto had truly thought they were fine and that Jack was read and willing to make their relationship more than the passing shag Owen had so callously accused him of being.

All of Ianto's hopes died a brutal, fiery death when he'd returned from a coffee run with Tosh and Owen only to learn that Jack had left them behind... left _him_ behind.

They gathered around Toshiko's desk, watching the CCTV footage of Jack running desperately across the Plass towards a fading, old-fashioned, blue police box. As the others debated what they were seeing, Ianto knew immediately and without question who Jack had left them for.

 _'After all,'_ he thought, _'if you were one of the fortunate few who'd survived Canary Wharf you  would ever forget seeing that same Police Box leaving us broken and bleeding, trying to fend for ourselves. '_

To Ianto this image brought nothing but pain and suffering. The first time he'd seen it his world had burned and the woman he'd loved had died. Now it had taken Jack from him and Ianto's world was shattered beyond repair. _'Yvonne Hartman and Torchwood One were right after all,'_ he concluded bitterly. _'The Doctor and his ship really are the enemy; they leave nothing but pain and heartbreak for those of us left behind in the wreckage.'_

Without saying a word, Ianto walked away from the others; they were still studying the footage and arguing over whether or not Jack had left with the strange box voluntarily. _'But can I really fault Jack for leaving?'_ he thought to himself and his mind ran in a dozen different directions looking for an answer. As he began picking up the mess in the Hub it came to Ianto in a flash of clarity.

 _'I can't,'_ he realised, _'not when I know how long Jack has been waiting for the Doctor.'_

When he'd first started working in Three's vast archives, Ianto had found several files that had fallen behind an old filing cabinet. When he went to re-file them, he discovered that there was no other paperwork to be found, no matter where he looked. It only took him a few moments to realise that Jack had purged his history after Alex's death. _'He must have missed these when he destroyed his past,'_ Ianto realised.

Ianto took the opportunity to study the files he did have, the information they contained, and combined with the rumours he'd heard at Torchwood One, it hadn't been hard for him to figure out some of Jack's secrets. Not only had Jack travelled with the Doctor but the only reason he'd stayed for so long at Torchwood Three was because he was waiting for the Doctor to come back.

"And it's finally happened," Ianto whispered. "The Doctor has come back for him."

Despite the fact that his own heart had shattered into pieces, Ianto couldn't find it within him to hate or even to be angry with Jack not when he knew how long Jack had been waiting for him. _'I hope you can find the happiness you seek with your Doctor, the happiness that you couldn't find here with us,'_ Ianto wished Jack silently, _'or with me.'_

As he looked around the messy Hub, Ianto experienced another flash of blinding clarity. He realized at that moment that it was over; he was done being Torchwood's Tea-Boy, the one who did all their dirty work and never got one single bloody thank you. _'I think it's time I found my own happiness and I know for a fact that Torchwood has absolutely no place in it.'_

Ianto was tired of all the death and destruction that followed Torchwood like a shadow; he hated the way that death tightened its icy grip around his neck a little bit more every day. _'What do I have to show for my life since I joined Torchwood? Endless nightmares of my friends being stripped of their humanity before being left to burn. My beautiful Lisa suffering for months as the monster inside slowly took her over. I work like a slave for a team that sees me as nothing more than furniture; if it weren't for the coffee I'd be totally invisible.'_

He shuffled along quietly; _'And finally, the man I've fallen hopelessly in love with has left me behind to chase after another man.'_ Ianto felt a sharp pain lance through his heart and he mentally shook his head. _'The bad  far outweighs any good that Torchwood has brought to my life and I'm tired of giving everything... of losing everything without getting anything back.'_

While Ianto wandered slowly around the Hub, completely lost in his thoughts as he stuffed empty pizza boxes, half-eaten biscuits and crumpled crisp packets into a large bin bag, another was watching him. Owen saw the pain and heartbreak that kept flashing through Ianto's eyes; it was a look he was all too familiar with. _'Jack, you bastard, would it have killed you to at least leave him a good-bye note?'_  

Owen never thought he'd say it out loud much less think it, but he actually felt for the poor bastard. He'd tried to warn Ianto that Jack was only using him but even if Ianto was only a part-time shag he deserved better than this.

Owen wasn't the only one watching Ianto; Tosh's eyes sought out the one member of the team to whom she was the closest. _'Oh, Ianto, I'm so sorry.'_ The pain she saw in those blue eyes made her want to reach out and hug Ianto, to protect him from anything that could possibly harm him. But she knew Ianto well enough to know that he wouldn't want to be cuddled, especially in front of the others. For now, Tosh knew that all she could do for Ianto was offer him her friendship and silent support.

*****  
For the next few weeks Ianto was a whirling, roiling mass of emotions and every single day the idea of leaving Torchwood behind grew all the more stronger. The only thing keeping him here was his friendship with Tosh, and his love of Myfanwy, although oddly enough, even Owen  played a small role. But the empty loneliness that Jack had helped to fill after Lisa died was once again engulfing him like a slowly rising tide. As hard as  he tried to act normally, Ianto wasn't sure how much longer he could continue acting like he wasn't dying inside.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't hiding his emotions as well as he thought and both Tosh and Owen were growing all the more worried about Ianto. Neither one of them could deny that they were also debating their own futures with Torchwood Three.

None of them saw what was coming until it was too late.

"What the bloody hell is UNIT doing here?" Owen roared as he, Tosh and Ianto returned from a Weevil hunt that Gwen sent them on.

Owen still had no idea why Gwen thought she was in charge when any of them had more seniority than her, but she'd bucked, thrown a hissy fit, and then refused any orders the others gave. So for the time being and in order to keep Torchwood working, they decided to let Gwen think she was in charge.

But now, as they stood open-mouthed, staring at the armed UNIT soldiers positioned around the Hub, his blood ran cold. When he realised that a smug-looking Gwen was standing in the middle of it and on UNIT's side, all he could think was that that had been a very bad idea.

"I'll take this," Gwen patted the closest soldier on the arm as she stepped forward. "Using my authority as your leader, I contacted UNIT for some help. I explained to them that Jack had to go on an undercover mission and wouldn't be back for a while. UNIT graciously offered to send us some soldiers to assist us," she proudly told them.

Without a second thought and without consulting each other, Ianto and Owen both instantly and instinctively moved to hide Tosh with their bodies, to shield her from the watchful eyes of UNIT's soldiers. Ianto felt Tosh's trembling hands grasp the back of his suit jacket and with a quick glance backwards he saw she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Well you can just send them on their merry way. This is a Torchwood base, Gwen. UNIT has no right to be here!" Owen snarled as he fought the urge to  let Janet and Myfanwy lose to deal with these annoying and highly unwelcomed guests. _'And maybe even Gwen. What the hell was she thinking going behind our backs and contacting UNIT?'_

At the sight of her teammates looking less than pleased with her, Gwen's good mood began to fade as she scowled at them."What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "You could be a little more grateful that _I_ stepped up and that _I_ made the decision that got UNIT to send us some help on such a short notice!"

Owen turned his gaze onto Ianto. "Ianto, why don't you and Tosh go and take an early lunch? I will join both of you once I've had a little talk with Gwen and our guests," Owen suggested, trying to maintain a calm exterior. His insides, however, were screaming aloud with anger, hatred and even a hint of fear.

While he and Owen were not always on the same side, Ianto was pleased that in this case they were thinking the same thing. "Of course; we'll be waiting for you at our usual spot." He kept his voice as casual as he could. "Order you the usual?" In the past few weeks, the three of them had been meeting at a small diner down on the waterfront; it had become their hideout, a place free of anything and everything Torchwood.

More important than the decent coffee  – even to Ianto's standards – and the generous portions, it was also a place where Gwen never came. She was far too busy trying to keep her rapidly failing relationship with Rhys afloat.

"Yeah, mate, that'd be great," Owen nodded his head in understanding and watched gratefully as Ianto wrapped a protective arm around Tosh and led her back out of the Hub. _'If anything happens to Toshiko because of Gwen Cooper, I'll feed her to Janet and never look back,'_ the medic vowed.

Once he was sure they were safely away from the Hub and UNIT, Owen turned around and leveled his glare at Gwen. "We need to talk in private, _now_!" Owen snarled through clenched teeth. He crossed the distance and snagged Gwen by her elbow before he turned his glare onto the soldiers; it felt completely wrong to have UNIT in a Torchwood base. "Don't get too comfortable; you won't be here long," Owen warned.

 _'Gwen has no idea the advantage she's just given these bloody bastards.'_ UNIT had made several attempts at gaining a foothold into the Hub but Jack had always managed to keep them out. Now, in one foolish attempt at her idea of helping, Gwen had completely undone everything Jack had set up. Worse than that, her arrogance had placed Tosh and Ianto in major possibly mortal danger.

Sensing that Gwen was about to start complaining at his rough treatment of her, Owen swiftly propelled the two of them up the stairs and into Jack's office. Owen knew that the room was ferociously protected; there was no sound recording available and only one CCTV camera. _'Seems Jack didn't want anyone to know what he and the Tea-Boy got up to.'_ Owen was grateful for Jack's secrecy;  it meant that UNIT wouldn't be able to overhear them.

Gwen stumbled when Owen suddenly released her arm and she righted herself before turning to face Owen with a scowl on her face. Owen slammed the door shut hard enough to rattle the glass in its frame and then he pulled  the blinds down over all the windows. "Owen! You're being beyond rude to our guests, and I demand you go out there and apologize to them this very instant!" Gwen demanded.

Owen whirled around to face her. "First off, little girl, you are in no position to give me orders, because despite what you may think you are _not_ in charge here! You are the newbie, the trainee the rookie of the team! Why in hell would we listen to you? You barely know what you're doing!" Owen demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

"Jack hired me to replace Suzie and since she was his second-in-command that automatically makes me his second." Gwen informed Owen smugly. She refused to let him see that she knew his words held a ring of truth to them.

Owen shook his head. "No, Gwen, once again, you're wrong. Jack hired you fill the void Suzie's death left _not_ to replace her. You were a beat cop who'd never even held a gun until Jack taught you,  while Suzie Costello was a certified weapons expert. I hate to tell you this, _Gwennie,_ but you aren't even in the same league as Suzie." The doctor couldn't prevent the sneer in his voice as he used her name.

"How dare you! I'm just as good as Suzie was!" Gwen couldn't believe that Owen dared to think she was less than Suzie had been. "Better even, since she tried to kill me!"

Sighing deeply, Owen rubbed his temples; he could feel a headache beginning to form. "Seriously, Gwen, I'm not here to debate you versus Suzie in who's the better field agent. What I _am_ here is to discuss your actions in calling in UNIT without talking it over with the rest of the team." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "There is a reason why none of us talked about bringing them in for help."

Gwen thrust out her chin. "I know that," she muttered defiantly.

"Do you, now," Owen drawled. "Why don't you tell me what you think that is?"

Unable to meet the man's eyes, Gwen looked down at her shoes and refused to say anything. She was suddenly beginning to think that maybe she'd made a small, very small, miniscule even mistake.

Owen rolled his eyes. "UNIT has spent years trying  to sink their claws into Torchwood. They want our Archives, our records and our weapons,  and you've just  handed them the keys to the kingdom on a silver platter. Worse than that, you've put Ianto and Tosh in danger."

Gwen scowl grew darker as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I did nothing to endanger Tosh and Ianto!" Gwen would never do anything to place a teammate in danger.

Sadness filled Owen's eyes. "I'm afraid you did, Gwen. What do you think is going to happen to Tosh without Jack here to protect her? How long do you think it's going to be until UNIT drags her back into her cell? And what do you think UNIT will do once they find the reports of Lisa? Ianto will be deemed a traitor and either be put to death or locked in the cell next to Tosh." Owen took no pleasure in pointing out these horrible truths to Gwen.

Gwen's hands flew to cover her mouth but a tiny gasp escaped, nonetheless. _'Oh my god, what have I done?'_ She had completely forgotten about that. "Surely they can't be that bad?" Gwen asked weakly; she refused to believe that their sister organization could be so ruthless, not if Jack's precious Doctor worked for them.

"They are, Gwen. And if you were smart you would get the hell out of Torchwood just like I'm going to get myself, Ianto and Tosh out before we all end up in a UNIT prison cell." Owen immediately regretted letting his temper get the best of him and for just blurting out a plan he wasn't completely sure about yet.

"Wait, why do _we_ have to leave Torchwood? I've done nothing wrong!" Gwen's voice had risen an octave.

Snorting derisively, Owen raised an extremely sarcastic eyebrow. "Did you forget that on your very first day you unleashed a alien sex gas that killed more than a dozen innocent men? How about the time you deliberately disobeyed Jack's orders and snuck Suzie out of the Hub? Maybe you don't remember the little fact that Suzie came within a heartbeat of killing you." Owen saw Gwen blanch white as a sheet as she recalled the way Suzie had very nearly sucked the life right out of her.

"Or how about the fact that you stood right alongside the rest of us and committed mutiny against our boss, which led to us unleashing a life-force sucking monster being released on the world, Maybe you remember that only way it could be stopped was by feeding on our boss, which left him in the morgue for a week? Or do you not recall sitting next to him for days on end  –  an act which cruelly denied Ianto the opportunity to say good-bye to his lover, by the way," Owen pointed out with brutal honesty. His efforts were rewarded when Gwen's eyes widened to an impossible size and he was pleased to see his point had been made.

Gwen chewed anxiously on her lower lip as she looked hopelessly at Owen. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked softly.  "Torchwood has become my life, Owen."

Sighing again, Owen crossed the distance between them and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, you have something the rest of us don't and probably never will. You have a normal life with a perfectly normal someone who loves you and wants to have a perfectly normal life with you. There's a reason why Jack always tells you to hold on to it, to keep it going."

Gwen couldn't tell Owen that she'd all but lost Rhys since she'd assumed command of Torchwood. Between the long hours and the middle-of-the-night call-outs, she'd missed more dinners at home than she'd eaten, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up next to Rhys in the morning.

"Please, Gwen, let go of the hopeless dream you have that Jack is your knight-in-shining-armour and remember the man you have at home waiting for you. I would give _anything_ to have had a normal life with Katie." Even years later, Owen felt the pain of loss he always associated with Katie; _'I just cannot understand why Gwen would risk a true chance at happiness for something that will never happen.'_

Silently, Gwen watched as Owen left Jack's office and she couldn't shake the awful feeling that this was the last time she might ever lay eyes on Owen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fighting hard against the urge to simply grab Tosh's hand and run like the wind, Ianto calmly and casually  escorted her out of the Hub and down to their restaurant. It wasn't until the door to the Tourist Information Centre was completely out of sight that Ianto felt her shaking slow down a bit but he still kept an arm around her protectively, taking the time to press a kiss on the top of her head. "There's no way that Owen or myself will let UNIT take you away from us," Ianto vowed vehemently.

_'Even if it means I must play a card I've hoped I wouldn't have to, at least not this soon.'_ But as Ianto saw the look of intense fear in Tosh's eyes, he knew that for her, he would do anything in his power to make sure that Tosh did not end up back in a UNIT prison cell.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so weak to you." Tosh's soft voice broke through Ianto's thoughts.

Hating to see Tosh think of herself like that Ianto tightened his grip on Tosh and with his free hand cupped her chin so she could look him in the eyes. "You listen to me, Toshiko Sato; you are _not_ weak and I never want to hear you speak of yourself like that again! You are one of the strongest and bravest women I know and I am proud to have you as my friend."

Tosh graced Ianto with a watery smile. "Thank you, Ianto, I don't know what I would have done if you and Owen weren't with me. I can't go back into that cell, I just can't. I think I would rather be dead before I'd let that happen."

Ianto swallowed hard when he saw the depth of conviction in Tosh's eyes and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was speaking the truth. "That will never be an option, Tosh, _never!_ I will never let that be your only way to stay out UNIT's hands."

"Damn right we won't!" Owen's voice added just as vehemently as he hurried to join them. He had arrived just in time to hear Tosh's last statement and his blood ran cold at her words. The urge to let Janet and Myfanwy rip the UNIT soldiers to pieces returned in full force.

Something must have shown on the medic's face because Ianto cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him. "I may have a way for us to be kept safe from UNIT's hands." He kept his voice low and indicated that they should keep walking.

Owen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Ianto as he fell into step with the other two. "Is this the same plan you've been working on for the last few weeks?" 

Ianto schooled his face into his usual emotionless mask. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't been planning anything."

"You're not happy, Ianto, and you haven't been since the day Jack left. We both see that." Tosh smiled sadly at Ianto and linked her fingers with his.

Owen nodded his head. "Hell, you ain't the only one, mate, and now that Gwen has called in UNIT it just won't be the same. I think it's time we look for a new line of work."

Ianto and Tosh just stared at him with amazement; they'd never considered the idea that Owen would want to leave Torchwood.

Noticing their looks Owen smirked and dropped his voice down to a whisper to make sure they weren't overheard. "Don't you see, Tea-Boy, not only is this very bad for Tosh but also for you and me. They have access to our servers and that means they can find all about Lisa and about me putting a bullet through our leader's head. It also means that if they didn't know for sure before that Jack's a bloody immortal miracle, they will now."

Ianto felt his heart stop and his knees grow weak as fear got an iron grip on him; if UNIT did indeed find out about him he was more than likely going to be tortured and then executed as a traitor to the Crown, or be locked away in a UNIT prison never to see the light of day again. _'There's no other choice.'_

"I may have a way of getting us into SHIELD," Ianto admitted softly.

Owen and Tosh could only look in disbelief at Ianto. "How?" Owen knew that if they could somehow get into SHIELD then there would ever be no way that UNIT would be able to touch any of them. Director Fury of SHIELD was the badass of all badass' and only a fool would go against him, and then there was the Avengers themselves.

They paused outside the door to the restaurant and Ianto took a deep breath, hoping to steady himself as he prepared to tell them something he never even told Lisa. _'Although I have a feeling that Jack knew.'_ Ianto was well aware that after the events with the Cyberwoman Jack had researched him just to make sure he wasn't hiding any more secrets. He looked from one to the other, meeting their eyes directly.

"My father is one of their top agents and the right eye to Director Fury."

Silence reigned for a moment and then Tosh broke into a fit of soft giggles, drawing both Ianto and Owen's curious gazes. "I'm sorry! But you have to admit it only makes sense that Ianto would have a super agent for a father; it just explains so much."

Owen had to agree that Tosh did have a point; a father like that would certainly explain not only where Ianto got his freaky ninja skills from but also his ability to be such a badass when the moment called for it. _'I certainly know that.'_ Owen barely suppressed the urge to rub his still-healing shoulder where Ianto had shot him. _'Damn! I better make sure not to piss him off again.'_

A knowing look entered Ianto's eyes as he saw Owen fight the urge to rub his injured shoulder. _'Hopefully that's enough of a lesson for Owen to watch his mouth, because Maria and Natasha won't be aiming for his shoulder; no, they would target a much more important part of his body,'_  and he let loose a tiny snigger. For a moment, Ianto wondered if he should warn Owen that flirting with Natasha and Maria would more than likely earn him a bullet hole. _'No, one cannot verbally explain how deadly Natasha and Maria are; they need to be shown.'_  

Ianto squared his shoulders as he looked from Owen to Tosh and when he saw the hopeful gaze in her dark eyes, his decision was made. "I shall call my father and see what I can arrange. I won't let UNIT take you, Tosh, trust me."

Reaching out Tosh covered Ianto's hand with hers. "I do trust you, Ianto, I know you'll never let any harm come to me."

It warmed Ianto's heart to know that Tosh trusted him so much. "I will do my best not to let you down."

*****  
Clint Barton _wasn't_ sulking, no, he wasn't.

"Stop sulking, Legolas and go play with Pepper or Super-Agent." Tony grumbled under his breath as he came across Clint huddled up on the couch in the tower.

Crossing his arms across his chest Clint scowled darkly at Tony. "I am _not_ pouting and I can't go and play with Pepper because she's busy running _your_ company." He shot a glare at Tony who only smirked. "And Phil is out of the question because he had a very important phone call to take." That knowledge worried Clint slightly; the fact that Ianto had reached out and called his father about Torchwood meant that something was wrong.

Tony took a long sip of his drink as he studied the sulking archer. He had to admit that he did get a kick out of seeing Clint pouting because his lovers were too busy to pay him any attention. _'It seems like a fitting revenge; after all, he and Super-Agent did seduce Pepper away from me.'_ Oh, no doubt they'd given it a good run, but then along came the Avengers and his bromance with Bruce. As he began spending more time with Bruce,  he and Pepper just seemed to drift apart.

While Tony ended up growing closer to Bruce, Pepper had drifted closer to Coulson and their already strong friendship grew into something more. Since Clint went everywhere with Coulson after they learned that Fury had lied about his 'supposed' death, Pepper found herself growing closer to the archer as well. It wasn't before long the three of them had developed  strong feelings for one another.

Yet despite the way it all turned out, Tony didn't blame Pepper for falling in love with Coulson and Clint, he knew she'd already beaten herself up over it enough. More than anything, Tony just wanted Pepper to be happy and it would seem that she'd found that happiness with Clint and Coulson. _'At least he's not crawling around in the vents, again.'_ Tony grinned as he tried to recall just how many times Clint had taken to playing hide-and-go-seek with himself the HVAC system when Pepper and Coulson weren't around to keep him busy.

Of course, Pepper kept hinting at Tony that given his bromance with Bruce and his tension with Steve, it was only a matter of time before the three of them ended up in bed with one another, Tony always snorted in derision and told her to have her head examined. It would take something pretty big for Tony Stark to admit that he actually had feelings for either Bruce or Steve; he wasn't going to tempt fate and risk losing either one of them when his worst fears were confirmed that the feelings were only on his side.

Plus, Tony knew that he and Bruce would never move beyond friendship no matter how strong their bromance may be. Tony knew exactly who had caught his science-bro's eye and like him, it was an unreachable love.

Now Steve, on the other hand... _'Not even gonna to go there!'_  Ever since he was a child, Tony had always looked up to Captain America; he was Tony's hero and as he grew older, his first real crush. _'This is why they say you should never meet your heroes; they turn out to be a letdown.'_

Fortunately, Steve couldn't make it any clearer how he felt about Tony and it was _not_ the warm fuzzy feelings Tony had hoped for. _'Nope, me telling Steve about my crush is never gonna happen. I still have just enough self-respect not to set myself up for that heartbreak.'_ No, for the time being, Tony was happy enough with his mindless flings; at least he never gave them the power to break his heart.

"So who's so important that Super-Agent kicked you out?" Tony was mildly curious and wanted to get his mind off a future that would never be.

A wicked gleam sparkled in Clint's eyes; since Phil and Pepper weren't around to keep him busy, Clint decided that the next best thing was to bug Tony. "His son." 

For a moment, Tony just stared at Clint with his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry... did you just say Coulson has a _son_?"

Smiling lazily as he reclined against the couch, Clint was thoroughly enjoying the look of pure shock on Tony's face. "Yep, names' Ianto, really nice guy. A true Coffee God, oh..." Clint's groan was truly erotic in nature. "You haven't had coffee until you've had a cup of _Ianto's_ coffee."

Tony watched as Clint seemed to drift into a memory, _'A damn good memory,'_ Tony thought with a raised eyebrow as Clint let out a moan that should only be heard behind closed doors. "Right Coffee God, I'll remember that once I wrap my head around the fact that Super-Agent has offspring."

"Who has offspring?" Bruce asked as he wandered in to join them just in time to catch the last piece of Tony's statement.

Clint wasn't all surprised as Tony whirled around and flung himself at Bruce. "Super-Agent! He has a _son_!" The way Tony announced it made it sound like it was the most scandalous news ever.

Bewildered by the news, Bruce blinked at Tony before turning his attention to Clint with questions in his eyes. "Is that true? Have you met him? What's he like?" Bruce asked Clint. He tried to picture what a child of Coulson's would be like, and an image of a young man dressed in a suit with secret agent ninja skills flashed before his eyes. _'Somehow, I don't think I'm that far off on my assessment.'_

Tony's eyes narrowed as a sudden thought struck him. "Does Pepper know she's a got a step-son?" he demanded.

Clint and Bruce both rolled their eyes. "First we'd have to be married in order for Ianto to be our son, and second, of _course_ Pepper knows; we would never keep something like that from her," Clint quickly pointed out. He was just a little bit miffed that Tony thought they would keep something like that from Pepper.

Sensing that he had crossed a line Tony raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it wouldn't have been my ass on the line. I just want to make sure we aren't minus an archer when we go into battle."

"Aww... you do like me!" Clint fluttered his eyes at Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes in response and snorted, "Don't let it go to your head."

******  
Director Fury crossed his fingers as he studied one of his best agents and his good-eye. "So Ianto wants to return to SHIELD and he wants to bring with him Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper?" He repeated just to make sure he had heard correctly.

When Ianto had been assigned to keep an eye on Torchwood One and UNIT, and then when Ianto joined had Torchwood Three, Fury had made sure he knew everything about everyone that he would be in contact with. He knew for sure that someone with Toshiko Sato's computer expertise and experience with alien technology would fit right in with SHIELD. Gaining Doctor Harper would be a highly advantageous added bonus given his extensive hands-on medical experience dealing with injuries caused by aliens as well as the alien autopsies he'd performed.

Coulson studied his boss as he confirmed what his son had told him. "That is correct, Sir. It would seem that Captain Jack Harkness has left them and they have no idea when or even if he'll be back. UNIT has gained control of their base and Ianto is worried that they may try to regain custody of Miss Sato and return her to her prison cell."

"With Torchwood One gone and UNIT in control of Torchwood Three's Hub, I do believe Agent Jones' assignment is over." Fury sat back in his chair. "It's time he returned to SHIELD and joined you as joint handler of the Avengers and tell him to bring Miss Sato and Doctor Harper with him."

"I will inform Agent Jones right away and arrange transport for the three of them. Shall I arrange for them to stay at the Avenger Tower?" Coulson asked as he began mentally making plans and lists.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ think that once Agent Romanov learns Agent Jones is back that she'll let him out of her sight for one moment?" he asked with a knowing look.

"I see your point, Sir." With a wry grin, Coulson nodded his head. Natasha _was_ fiercely protective of those she considered hers and Ianto was certainly at the top of that short list, right up there with Clint and himself.  I'm heading to Avenger Tower myself and I'll make the necessary arrangements with Stark." Coulson allowed himself a tiny smirk. "Should he have a problem with any of this I'll just sic Agent Romanov and Miss Potts on him."

"Speaking of Miss Potts, how is our recruitment of her going?" Anyone who could keep Tony Stark in line was perfect handler material for SHIELD.

"I'm afraid there hasn't been a lot of progress; it would seem that Mr Stark put a clause in his SHIELD contract that we're are not _allowed_ to steal Miss Potts from him." Coulson hadn't been all that surprised when he found out about that loophole. Tony wasn't an idiot and he knew how valuable someone like Pepper was. He wasn't about to give up one of the few people who believed in him and who'd stood by him through everything.

"It figures," Fury muttered under his breath, waving his hand in a clear dismissal of Coulson.

Coulson nodded once before turning on his heel and exiting Fury's office; he had several things to get done before Ianto and his friends could arrive. _'I wonder if Clint has spilled the beans yet? I do hope he remembered to tell Natasha that I was talking to Ianto. If not, I do not want to be in his shoes when she finds out.'_

*****  
The murderous look in her eyes was clear as day as Natasha glared down at him  so Clint did the only intelligent thing he could think of. "Whatever you think I did it was Tony's fault or idea!"

Natasha crossed her arms and continued to glare at Clint, Tony and Bruce. "Phil was talking to Ianto and you couldn't be bothered to tell me?"

Gulping convulsively and breaking into a sweat, Clint shuffled behind Bruce. "It just slipped out! Besides all I know is Phil was talking to Ianto. I have no clue what it's about!"

As soon those words fell from Clint's lips Natasha's murderous aura faded and she smirked sweetly at him. "Then you don't know that Ianto's coming home?" she asked in a voice that simply dripped with honey.

An 'OOF' of surprise escaped Bruce's lips as he suddenly found himself being used as a springboard as Clint hopped over him to land in front of Natasha. "Seriously? That's awesome! I get to have Ianto's coffee again!" Clint was dancing in place with excitement until... "Oww!" A hard jab from Natasha had Clint rubbing his sore ribs and changing his tune pretty quickly. "Uh... I mean... it will be nice to... uh, you know... have Ianto back."

"Not to interrupt this love fest but just who in the hell _is_ this Ianto Jones guy, anyway?" Tony broke in, finally having had enough of not knowing who they were talking about.

Steve had just arrived and now he glanced from person to person with a confused look on his face. "Who's Ianto Jones?"

Tony smirked broadly at him as he drawled out, "Your fanboy's son."

There was only one person that Tony ever called Steve's fanboy so it didn't take long for him to figure out how Ianto Jones was connected to Coulson and therefore to Clint and Natasha as well. "Agent Coulson has a son?"

"Yes," Natasha nodded her head. "Ianto is Phil's son and he's family, that's all you need to know," she growled forcefully.

"Yeah, Natasha is kind of an overprotective, rip-your-head-off mother bear when it comes to Ianto. So if you like living I highly recommend that you not do _anything_ to hurt Ianto." Clint offered his words of warning as he recalled the shovel talk Natasha had given to both Ianto's first girlfriend and his first boyfriend. It still gave him chills up and down his spine whenever he remembered the calm tone of her voice combined with the deadly look in her eyes as she explained what she would do to them in graphic detail.

A sudden thought hit Clint and he couldn't help but chuckle earning confused looks from everyone. "Ianto and Darcy are going to end up as Taser buddies!" Clint predicted and then he laughed with delight as everyone but Natasha groaned. In fact, Natasha actually looked pleased that her girlfriend could gain such a response from a team full of superheroes.

Tony shook his head. "JARVIS, make a note that all Tasers are to be locked away immediately." While he genuinely got a kick out of Darcy, he also knew she loved her Taser a little too much. Tony took in the smug and proud look on Natasha's and shuddered slightly. _'Yep, no doubt about it; Natasha and Darcy are the scariest couple ever. Well, I guess it could be worse; Natasha and Pepper could have ended up together!'_ Tony felt shivers run up and down his spine as he imagined just how scary _they_ would have been as a couple.

"I take it Mr Jones will be staying here at the Avenger Tower with the rest of us?" Bruce piped up and Tony could have kissed him for breaking up the scary place his thoughts were heading.

The room was filled with silence for a moment and then Clint decided to finally answer. "Of course Yan's going to stay here with us! Knowing Fury he's probably been assigned to be our handler."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "And Ianto is bringing two friends with him, a Doctor Owen Harper and a Miss Toshiko Sato." Both Tony and Bruce perked up at the last name and she raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I take you know her?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I've never met her but I have read a few of her papers. She's brilliant! But then suddenly a few years ago she disappeared, she literally vanished off the face of the Earth although when I was hiding out in Wales, I thought I saw her once working with the 'worst keep secret in Cardiff'."

"She ended up in a UNIT cell after she was forced to build a sonic modulator for an unknown terrorist in order to save her mother's life." Tony piped up suddenly and all eyes present turned he shrugged his shoulders. "A genius like Toshiko Sato goes missing of course I'm going to go digging! Besides, it was a slow day. And someone really should tell UNIT that for a secret agency their firewalls and security settings are downright laughable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It all seemed to happen in a whirlwind, two days after Ianto placed the call to his father, he, along with Tosh and Owen, found themselves on a SHIELD aircraft heading out of Cardiff in route to New York City.

It had been a bittersweet parting with Gwen, who despite Owen's warning, chose to stay with Torchwood and accept the team UNIT had sent her to fill the void that their leaving would create.

_'Gwen, I do hope you remember how luckily you are to have a man waiting for you at home. Don't waste your life waiting for Jack to return because if he does ever come back, it won't be you he'd be returning for.'_ Owen took a quick glance at Ianto out of the corner of his eye; none of them had missed or could forget the kiss that Jack had given Ianto when he returned from the dead.

Gwen had simply looked at Owen as if he'd grown a third head. _'How could he possibly think Jack would come back for anyone but me? Why does he think I'm saving Torchwood in the first place! This way, Jack will see that **I'm** the one who loves him and that **I'm** the only one who cares about what goes on here.'_

Sadly, Owen realised that Gwen hadn't heard a word he'd just said and it was time to go. He could only hope that for the three of them, this would be a fresh start.

As the plane sailed on through the night, Ianto thought back to their hurried departure, carried out under the cover of darkness. From the moment UNIT had arrived in the Hub and they'd left for the restaurant, Tosh, Owen and Ianto had been inseparable; as Owen has so wisely said, "there's strength in numbers'. If anything happens to one of us, it happens to all of us." Toshiko had actually wept with relief; she'd been living with the constant fear that UNIT would snatch her away and no one would ever know what happened to her.

Communicating over a secure agency mobile given to Ianto when he'd taken on his Torchwood assignment, all the necessary arrangements had been made within a matter of hours. After quick stops at Owen and Tosh's flats to pack a few necessities, they'd settled in at Ianto's waiting in the dark for SHIELD agents to meet them and escort them to the airfield. They had looked over their shoulder the entire trip, so afraid that UNTI might ambush them along the way. Just before boarding, they'd each handed over the keys to their homes so that SHIELD agents could pack and ship their belongings before UNIT could confiscate them all.

Ianto glanced down at Tosh's sleeping form; she was exhausted from all the stress and her head had ended up using  his shoulder as a pillow. He was pleased to see her finally getting some much-needed sleep. He'd been quite alarmed to see her as they'd boarded the plane; they'd been so busy he hadn't taken the time to really look at her until then. Her skin was dull, there were heavy bags under her bloodshot eyes, and there was a steady tremor to her hands. Ever since UNIT had arrived, Ianto seriously doubted that she had gotten more than an hour of sleep over these last few days.

Trying to shift carefully so he wouldn't wake up Tosh, Ianto managed to make himself a little more comfortable. Excitement was building up within him the closer they got to home; he missed his SHIELD family terribly, and more importantly, he missed his father. _'I can't believe how close I came to losing my father and I couldn't even be there for him.'_ Ianto had hated that his duties at Torchwood One had kept him from being there for his dad when he needed him the most. _'That all changes now.'_

Turning his head Ianto gazed out the window and up at the night sky, trying to see beyond the stars that twinkled back at him. _'I hope you find it is whatever you're looking for out there, Jack.'_ He sighed deeply, unable to look his reflection in the eye. _'I just wish it could have been me.'_

*****

As the SHIELD Helicarrier came into view, Ianto couldn't help but smile proudly as he heard Owen and Tosh's sharp intakes of breath.

"Okay, so UNIT hates SHIELD because they have nicer toys than them, is that it?" Owen snickered loudly. "From what I've seen of UNIT's flagship, the Valiant looks like a cheap knock-off of the Helicarrier."

_'I'm home,'_  Ianto thought fondly as the aircraft landed and taxied forward into the safety of a secure hanger. For the first time in years, he actually felt completely relaxed.

Their pilot turned to face Ianto, respect and admiration clear in his eyes and demeanour. "Agent Jones, you and your guests are free to disembark. We've been given orders to send your belongings on to the Avenger Tower."

"Thank you." Ianto climbed to his feet and helped a wobbly Tosh up.

Owen and Tosh watched as a distinct and positive change came over Ianto; a lightness they'd never seen before appeared on his face as the three of them exited the aircraft. They looked up to see two men clearly armed and watching them closely. One of them was a scary, badass-looking African American with a patch over one eye, while the other man, in Owen's opinion, looked like the Tea-Boy, only older and more distinguished.

There were also two women standing there waiting for them, both drop dead gorgeous. One was a redhead and the other dark-haired, and they both gave off a vibe that declared, 'mess with me and you _will_ die a slow and painful death.' Owen shivered in his tracks, _'just my kind of challenge!'_

Ianto straightened his shoulders and smiled. "Director Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Maria Hill, and Agent Natasha Romanov, I would like you to meet Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper." Ianto introduced everyone; he'd seen the way Owen's eyes had lit up the moment he'd seen Maria and Natasha, so he just stood back with a tiny smile to see what would happen next.

Without warning, the redhead shot forward and Owen quickly slapped a grin on his face as he searched his mind for a good come-on line. Opening his arms, he waited for her to rush into them only for his lower lip to shoot out in a mutinous pout as the gorgeous redheaded woman rushed past him without a second glance. Gobsmacked by this strange turn of events, the doctor watched as wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck and pulled him down into a brief kiss  before releasing him to settle against his side. "Oh come on!" he grumbled in disgust and disappointment.

The very next moment a man dropped from the air ducts like a giant spider and landed right in front of Ianto and the woman with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Yan! I see Natasha's already latched on. Ya know, I'd greet you the same way but it might be a little weird since I'm sleeping with your father. How about a hug, son?" He opened his arms wide.

Ianto favoured him with the same familiar eye roll that Tosh had seen him give both Owen and Gwen whenever they said something stupid. "How about _no_ and I don't cut you off from my coffee." Ianto generously offered with a raised eyebrow.

Clint pouted at Ianto before turning to look over his shoulder. "Phil, our son is ashamed of me!" he whined dramatically.

_'Bloody hell! It's another Jack!'_ Owen grimaced and fought the urge to roll his eyes. _'One Jack Harkness was more than enough for me.'_

Tosh, on the other hand, giggled at Clint's actions; she was happy to see that Ianto had so many warm and loving people who cared about him.

Hearing the sweet sound of Tosh's giggle, Clint turned his most charming smile on her as he took her hand in his. "Why hello, I'm Clint Barton and who are you, my lovely flower?" He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her wrist.

"Toshiko is off limits to you," Ianto growled protectively.

A childish pout graced Clint's face as he released Tosh's hand and he turned to face Ianto. "You ruin all my fun!" he whined and stomped his foot in protest.

Ianto and Coulson both rolled their eyes at the same time and they gave identical put-on sighs, and it was in that moment that Owen knew he was right.

They were father and son.

"Agent Barton, I don't pay you to flirt, I pay you to kick ass and I don't see any asses being kicked." The man that both Owen and Tosh thought of as the badest of all bad asses growled menacingly.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanov, why don't you take our guests to the Avenger Tower so they have time to rest before the debriefing?" Coulson suggested.

"Hold it! Before we go anywhere with Legs and Jack, Jr., I want to know one thing." Owen was tired of being ignored and he decided it was time to speak up. Tosh groaned and Ianto tightened his grip on Natasha as she stiffened at Owen's nickname; he began to worry about how long the medic would last before Natasha or Maria tried to kill him.

"Yes, Doctor Harper, what is it?" Coulson struggled to keep his temper under control; the moment Owen had spoken Coulson knew he was dealing with another Tony Stark.

Owen's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Coulson. "Are you and Tea-Boy and you related?"

A savage growl escaped Natasha's lips. "You call Agent Ianto Jones Tea-Boy? You degraded him down to a _Tea-Boy_?!" Natasha's eyes flashed with barely controlled rage.

Alarmed by the sudden change from delighted to beyond angry, Owen wisely took a step back from her and Ianto was amused when Owen even ducked behind Tosh in an attempt to hide.

Lips twitching as he watched Owen's reaction to Natasha, Coulson cleared his throat. "To answer your question, Doctor Harper, Ianto is my son and Director Fury is his Godfather."

Looking at Coulson then at Fury and finally back at Ianto, Owen could only shake his head. "Only you, Tea-Boy, could have a Super-Agent as a dad and one of the scariest men alive as a Godfather. It explains so damn much."

Ianto wasn't sure whether or not he should take Owen's comment as a complaint or insult. Sensing his confusion, Tosh graced Ianto with a soft smile. "I think what Owen is trying to say is that he finally understands where you get your badass side from."

Seeing the way Toshiko offered Ianto comfort while at the same time leaping to Owen's defence, Natasha knew she was going to like the petite Japanese woman. She was very happy that Ianto had found such a good and loyal friend in the snake pit that was Torchwood.

Bored by all the emo crap going on, Clint broke the tension the only way he knew how. "Come along, son, it's time you got to meet your new uncles and aunties." Clint threw his arms around Ianto's shoulders and began dragging him off towards one of the waiting SUVs. Natasha's good humour had quickly returned, and she ushered Tosh and Owen after them.

Maria, Fury and Coulson waited till the five of them were out of sight before a hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Maria's lips. "So, how long do you think it'll take before Ianto has the Avengers completely under his control?"

"The very moment they taste Ianto's coffee." Fury turned his gaze to Coulson, "You do know that if your son ever went evil he would be ruling the world with a week."

Coulson met his old friend's gaze with a knowing look in his eyes. "Then it's a very good thing Ianto and his coffee are on our side."

Maria nearly moaned aloud at the thought of once again having access to Ianto's coffee. "What _I'm_ most looking forward to is seeing Ianto's sharp tongue putting Stark in his place." 

Coulson and Fury had to admit that Maria had a point; they'd both like to be there when Tony Stark and Ianto Jones met for the first time. There weren't many who could match Tony snark for snark but if anyone could, it would be Ianto.

*****

Steve Rogers wasn't sure what he should be expecting from the new arrivals; people were so different and even a little weird for his taste. _'I've barely adjusted to my teammates, how will I adjust to these newcomers?'_ It was no secret that Steve was rather awkward when it came to dealing with his fellow teammates and even those from SHIELD. In his opinion, they just emphasised how out-of-touch he really was with the rest of the world.

Entering the living room Tony's gaze zeroed on Pepper like a homing beacon. "So are you ready to meet the son-in-law?"

"Ianto is not my son-in-law because Phil, Clint and I are not married." Pepper pointed out for what felt like the thousandth time since Tony learned about Phil's son. She was really getting tired of stating something that she thought should be perfectly obvious to Tony; after all, it certainly was to everyone else.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Still, you _are_ bumping uglies with his father so that _does_ place you in the could-be-future-step-mom role."

"Hey, what have we said about teasing our girl?" Clint's voice cut through the air. All those present turned to the doorway eager to get their first glimpse of Coulson' son.

Clint grinned proudly as he swung an arm around the person standing closest to him. Definitely the youngest of the trio, the young man looked deliciously yummy in a pinstripe three-piece suit with a dark red shirt and an even darker red tie. "Say hello to Ianto Jones, people; son, say hello to everyone."  

_'Son?'_ A long-suffering sigh escaped Ianto's lips. "Of course, _dad_." Sarcasm dripped off the last word but apparently, it went completely over the older man's head because...

Clint's grin grew impossibly wider as he turned to face everyone, his eyes shining brightly. "Did you guys here that? He called me dad!" His grip around Ianto tightened and he pulled his son in close against him; he didn't think he'd ever been prouder of Ianto than he was at that moment.

As one, Ianto, Pepper and Natasha all rolled their eyes. "Ignore him," Ianto smiled politely at the assembled group. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. These are my friends, Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper."

The instant Tony Stark looked into the sparkling blue eyes of  Ianto Jones, he knew he was a goner, and from the hitch in Steve's breath, Tony knew he wasn't the only one.

Smiling broadly, Pepper climbed to her feet and crossed the distance between them to come and stand in front of Ianto, the young man she had only seen on their web chats. "It's so good to finally meet you in person, Ianto," and she reached out to shake his hand.

The warmth of Pepper's smile reminded Ianto of Lisa's and he was happy his father and Clint had found such an amazing woman to share their life with. "And it's nice to finally the woman who can put up with Clint without running for the hills."

The grin fell from Clint's face;  he gave Ianto and Pepper a kicked puppy-dog look. The pout he aimed at the two of them reminded Ianto surprisingly of the one Jack used to give him.

Pepper just stared back at Clint, completely unimpressed. "That look won't work on me honey. I work for Tony Stark, remember? I've seen that look every day for years.  I'm immune to it."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "My old boss was a master at using that look as well, so it won't work with me, either," he added casually, causing Clint's pout to grow as he sulked. Only Tosh and Owen saw the deep pain that flashed in Ianto's eyes, and Tosh realised that although he masked it well, that pain hadn't left Ianto's eyes since the day Jack had disappeared.

"What is this, pick on Clint day? Pepper," Clint whined piteously as he released Ianto and curled into Pepper's side. "I thought you loved me?"

"It's _always_ pick on Clint day." Tony added helpfully as he flicked his gaze over the three new arrivals. He was very careful in his perusal, making sure his gaze didn't linger too long on Ianto Jones; no sense in being obvious this early in the game. Only one other man had ever stirred such intense emotions so quickly with just a single glance and that was Captain America. _'You, Ianto Jones, are going to be trouble, I just know it. I can feel it in my bones.'_

Tony figured the best way to get away from the delicious temptations that Ianto Jones and Steve Rogers were offering was to get the introductions over with. "Right.  I'm Tony Stark, genius billionaire, and I have an awful lot of work to get done. Word of advice, gentlemen,  stay out of my lab, except for you, of course Miss Sato. You can stop by any time. " Tony winked at Tosh before turning on his heel and exiting the room as dramatically as he could. He was heading for his lab, already making plans for the next time he'd see Ianto Jones.

A knowing gaze entered Pepper's eyes as she watched Tony leave. _'Oh, Tony, when will you stop denying yourself a chance at love?'_ It hadn't escaped Pepper's notice how Tony would look at Steve; it was a way he'd never looked at her. Now she saw the same flash of interest when Tony looked at Ianto.

Bruce shook his head. "Don't mind Tony, he's not very social able; he actually prefers his machines to real live humans. I'm Bruce Banner and it's nice to meet the three of you." Bruce smiled at them, welcome in both his voice and his eyes.

Snorting with laughter, Owen nudged Tosh in the side. "Then Tony and ol' Tosh here should get along just fine. They can geek out over the newest science toys together."

A dark blush painted Tosh's cheeks; it was no secret among the Torchwood team that she preferred her devices to humans. _'They don't have the power to hurt you like some other people.'_ Tosh chanced a glance at Owen, saw the usual condescending look on his face he always had when he talked about her work, and made herself a solemn vow, _'This is a new start, Owen Harper. You never have and never will see me as anything but the geek girl so it's time I found someone who wants me for me.'_

"I'm Darcy Lewis and I'm supposed to tell you that Jane and the big hunk we all know as Thor are sorry they missed you but they are looking forward to meeting you when they get back." Darcy had been quietly and unobtrusively studying the newcomers and she'd easily decided that Owen wasn't to her taste, especially given the clear disdain in which he held his Torchwood teammates. However, Tosh and Ianto were another story entirely.

_'If I didn't have Natasha, I'd have jumped Mr Looks-Good-in-a-Suit the moment I heard those beautiful Welsh vowels! I have to admit, smart equals sexy in my book, which makes that Toshiko pretty darn cute. Of course, I also saw the way the two others reacted to Mr Jones and there is just not enough boy/boy/boy love on this team to suit me!'_ Oh yes, a plot was beginning to form in Darcy's mind, one she was quite sure was going to make everyone very happy.

The final member of the welcoming committee stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you all." Steve greeted them with a friendly and easy-going smile.

"Bloody hell! You're Captain America!" Owen blurted out the obvious when it dawned on him just exactly who Steve was and the blush that graced Steve's face only proved he was right.

"Grow up, Owen, and stop embarrassing the man," Ianto snorted; he could see the discomfort that being recognized was causing Steve.

Glancing at Steve, Owen could clearly read the discomfort pouring off Steve in waves. "Sorry, mate. It won't happen again." _'Geez, grow a pair, mate!'_ While he felt no remorse for making the man uncomfortable, Owen knew it would do him no good to get on the wrong side of his new teammates.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and favoured Owen with a genuine smile. "It's all right you didn't know."

At the lull in the conversation, Pepper decided to speak up. "I'm sure you three have had a long journey and would like to have a chance to get settled in your rooms."

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Potts." Tosh longed for a real bed to lie down in; she'd barely closed her eyes since seeing UNIT soldiers standing around in the Hub; the few times she'd managed to doze off she had been immediately overcome by horrifying nightmares of them dragging her back to a prison cell. Even thinking about it now made her feel queasy.

"Call me Pepper, everyone is on first names here. Bruce, would you mind showing Miss Sato to her room and giving her a tour of the lab Tony has set up for her."

Tosh's eyes went wide with pure delight. "I have my own lab?" Her voice literally squeaked with surprise. _'I didn't even have one at Torchwood!'_ Suddenly sleep didn't seem all that important anymore.

Grinning, Bruce offered his arm to Tosh. "Tony likes to spoil his guests, it's his way of sucking you in so you never want to leave."

Ianto was pleased to see Tosh finding a friend in Bruce; he'd always tried his best to keep up with Tosh's science talk in the Hub, but after a point, it would just get to complicated and he'd fail. _'It will do Tosh some good to have someone who can not only understand and keep up with her but actually give her some good input.'_ He caught her eye and winked; she returned a smile that lit up her entire face.

Climbing to her feet, Darcy glanced at Owen. "I'll show Doctor Harper to his room and then the fancy new Medical Bay Tony had set up. Just a word of warning, Doc, I have a Taser and know how to use it, in fact I once tased Thor, the God of Thunder, with it, so it would be in your best health if you kept your hands to yourself." Darcy raised one eyebrow when she saw Owen open his mouth to comment.

As Owen looked into Darcy's eyes, he saw the same scary look that Ianto had in his when he shot him for calling him Jack's part-time shag. _'Yeah, never doing that again.'_  As his shoulder gave a twinge, Owen gulped back the pithy comment that was on the tip of his tongue, and instead merely said, "Lead on, Miss Lewis."

Pepper and Natasha were having one of their infamous conversations without words and once it ended Pepper turned to Steve with a sweet smile on her face. It was a look he'd seen too many times before and it immediately set Steve on guard; nothing good ever came of it. "Steve, would you be a dear and show Ianto to his room?"

Now, there was something about Pepper Potts that people just couldn't say 'no' to, whether it was her sweet and friendly personality or just the fact she be could downright terrifying. So when she locked that sweet smile onto Steve, he knew he couldn't say no. "It would be my honour," Steve told Ianto.

It wasn't until Steve and Ianto were walking away talking about something that Clint finally understood what the two very scary redheads were up to. "Are you playing matchmaker with our son, Pepper?" He tried to act outraged but he couldn't help agreeing that Ianto would be good for Steve. "But what about the unresolved sexual tension between Tony and Steve? I don't want Ianto to get hurt." There was a clear warning in his words.

Natasha just smirked at Clint. "Who says we're just playing matchmaker between Steve and Ianto?" 

_'Life with the Avengers is going to get very interesting,'_ Clint thought with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long for Ianto, Tosh and Owen to find their places with the Avengers, and Maria was more than happy to hand her duties as the Avengers' second handler over to Ianto.

Ianto had to admit he was rather pleased with the restraint Owen was showing around Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Maria. _'Of course, it could be that he knows two of those women could kill him with a pencil, one will happily Taser him and the other two have very protective lovers who would strike him down before he knew what hit him.'_

The truth was that these days Owen was too busy helping Clint pull pranks on the team to hit on any of the girls. And it wasn't just Clint that Owen got along with; he and Thor had become fast friends once the God of Thunder finally arrived at the tower. Owen, along with Tony and Clint, had taken to teaching Steve and Thor all about videogames.

Tosh, on the other hand, was blossoming out of her shell. For the first time since childhood she had real girlfriends in the other women and she, Jane, Bruce and Tony could usually be found together in one of their labs working on the next breakthrough. Pepper was more than pleased, she was overjoyed that since Tosh had arrived, Tony hadn't blown up a single thing.

Humming happily under his breath, Ianto finished making his latest batch of coffee intended for the scientists who had once again locked themselves away in their labs.

As for himself, Ianto was finding that the sorrow of losing Lisa had faded into the background, and that even the constant, gnawing pain of Jack's abandonment had eased slightly. Unfortunately, there were still times when he thought he smelled Lisa's perfume and he'd sniff the air, searching for it only to realise it wasn't really there. Many times, when he was concentrating on something and letting the surrounding conversations flow over him he'd suddenly hear one of Jack's deliciously flirty comments and he'd look up and search the room for his missing lover.

It was at times like these that Ianto realised just how much he missed them both, although truth be told, his broken heart that he was missing Jack far more than  Lisa. Lisa had been his past and he'd come to terms with her death, but Jack... well, after that electrifying kiss in the Hub, Ianto had honestly thought that Jack was his future.

_'Perhaps it's because as much as I loved Lisa, and I did love her, from the moment I met Jack, had slowly inched his way into my heart until he owned a huge chunk of it. Hell, Captain Jack Harkness owned my heart, lock stock and barrel,'_ Ianto grinned to himself at the admission. He resolutely shook his head and took a deep breath in order to calm himself; now was not the time to think of Jack, not when he had a new life before him.

Being an intelligent man, it hadn't escaped Ianto's notice that the pain of Jack being gone lessened greatly whenever he was around a certain genius billionaire and living legend. _'No, I'm not going to go there. I've already been second best to Jack, I cannot... I will not do that again!'_

Before he could get lost in his thoughts of why falling for Steve and Tony would only lead to heartbreak, Clint and Owen entered the kitchen having been drawn by the smell of Ianto's coffee like moths to a flame. Just as he'd done in Cardiff, Ianto had gotten everyone their own personal mugs and both Clint and Owen headed straight for theirs. He'd even brought Toshiko and Owen's mugs with him from Torchwood Three, while Jack's blue and white striped mug was carefully wrapped in Jack's favourite tie – the one that went with Ianto's cute suit – and tucked away in the back of his top drawer.

A blissful moan escaped Clint's mouth as he savoured Ianto's coffee. "If I wasn't completely and totally in love with your dad and Pepper I would offer to become your love slave." He took another sip, letting the flavour linger on his tongue for a moment.

Owen didn't say anything; he was too busy enjoying the dark golden-brown liquid that was Ianto's coffee.

Ianto shook his head with amusement; Clint said the same thing at least once a week. "Just remember to save some for the others unless you want to deal with Pepper, Natasha and Darcy without caffeine, _again_?" Ianto liked reminding Clint and Owen of the time they, along with Tony and Thor, had foolishly drunk every last drop of his coffee. It hadn't been pretty although he had enjoyed seeing the men squirm as they were forced to spend a week drinking decaf and watching the women sip and slurp some of Ianto's best blends.

Owen shuddered and hid his mug inside his jacket while Clint actually whimpered in fear as he searched the room for signs of danger. Satisfied his point had been made, Ianto felt it was safe to leave the pot unprotected while he went to deliver the fresh batch of coffee to the four scientist. _'It's also time remind them that it's been a few days since they've seen the light of day.'_

Steeling himself Ianto decided to get Tony done first; that way he had an excuse to cut his visit short. Being around Tony reminded Ianto too much of the time he'd spent with Jack and being alone with the man seriously tested Ianto's tight control.

"Jarvis, would you please inform Tony that I am here with a fresh pot of coffee. I would hate for him to try taking my head off again." Ianto spoke calmly to Jarvis.

"Yes, Sir." It surprised no one that Jarvis and Ianto got along famously; in fact, Tony was sure that his A.I. liked Ianto much more than him and that made the man pout steadily.

By keeping himself buried deep in his work, Tony tried to keep his mind off the two men haunting his every waking moment. "Sir, Mr Jones is at the door with your daily supply of fresh coffee." Jarvis' disembodied voice filled the silent lab.

If Tony hadn't been in such desperate need of coffee he would have ignored Jarvis; trying not to think about someone was kind of hard when they fuelled your caffeine addiction. "Tell him it's safe to come in," and he buried his head in his work again.

It was the enticing aroma of the coffee that alerted Tony to Ianto's arrival. "I swear one of these days I'm going to buy you a bell!" Tony declared loudly as Ianto once again used his super ninja skills to arrive unheard.

Before Ianto could stop himself the comment slipped from his lips, "I don't know you were into kink."

Both men froze with the same shocked look on their faces. The image of Ianto wearing nothing but a bell around his neck flashed through Tony's head and he felt a very familiar heat stirring within him. _'Nope, those are very dangerous thoughts to be thinking! It's not bad enough I want to jump Ianto every time I see him, now I have to think of him like that?'_ Needing to get his mind off the image a hot and sexy naked Ianto, Tony reached out and snagged the cup of hot coffee from the tray.

"Marry me and bear my babies. With my brain and looks and your god-like coffee making skills, looks and super ninja moves, our babies would be beyond awesome and they would rule the world!" Tony declared passionately as he usually did the moment he had Ianto's coffee in hand. It truly was the nectar of the Gods.

Ianto's heart skipped a little beat but he pushed back the emotions that rushed to the forefront. _'He's just teasing, he means nothing by it.'_ But Ianto had no idea how true Tony's words were.

"I think the others may have a problem with me becoming your personal coffee maker. Don't work too late, Tony, we actually miss seeing you around." Ianto whispered the last few words softly as he favoured Tony with one last smile before turning on his heel and leaving.

Sipping his coffee thoughtfully, Tony watched Ianto leave having seen the look that flashed in Ianto's blue eyes before he could hide it fully. _'So my feelings may not be as one-sided as I first thought. It's clear you're just as broken as me, Ianto Jones; I wonder if we could become whole together? Maybe it's time to find out.'_

At that moment Tony knew his days of not acting on his feelings for Ianto were over; it was time for Tony Stark to go on the hunt.

******  
By the time Ianto and his tray reached Bruce's lab he was once again in control of his emotions. As he entered he was not surprised to not only find Jane there but Thor as well; the two had been hanging around Bruce a lot since they'd returned and Ianto often wondered just when the genius was going to figure they wanted him. "I bring coffee," Ianto announced as he entered the lab.

Thor grinned brightly at Ianto. "The bringer of nectar fit for a God. Tis good to see you, my friend." Thor eagerly accepted the cup of coffee Ianto offered him. Like everyone else, Thor had become addicted to Ianto's coffee, but after the first time they dealt with an over-caffeinated Norse god, Ianto had set a strict limit on how much coffee the God of Thunder was allowed in a single day.

Jane favoured Ianto with a sweet smile as she took the offered mug of coffee. "Thank you, Ianto, I really need this."

"You're welcome, Jane." Ianto returned her smile before placing Bruce's cup in front of him. "I'll leave you three to your work; just remember to come out some point or I'll be forced to unleash Pepper on all of you."

"Aye, I will make sure that they see the light of day, for  Pepper is a fierce warrior the likes of which  I have not seen since I met Lady Sif," Thor vowed; he did not want to anger the fiery redhead.

"I have total faith in you, Thor." Ianto wondered when Thor and Jane were finally going to make a move on Bruce, he was sure that the three of them would be good for one another.

*****  
As usual, the last stop on the coffee trail was Tosh's lab, the one place where Ianto always felt the most comfortable, and his smile grew as he saw Natasha and Darcy hanging about Tosh's lab. The two had latched onto Tosh the day after they'd gotten settled. Everyone could see that Natasha and Darcy were slowly courting Tosh and Ianto was in full support of their actions. "I bring you ladies coffee."

In a blink of eye, Darcy was out of her seat and grabbing the mug off the tray before Ianto had even finished speaking. "Mmm, I would snatch you up in a heartbeat if I didn't think two certain heroes would have a problem with that."

A blush graced Ianto's cheeks as he coloured lightly and shifted uncomfortably. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

Natasha and Tosh shared a look; like Darcy, they'd seen the emotions that were brewing between Ianto, Steve and Tony. But only Tosh knew why Ianto was so reluctant to do anything with either hero. Part it was because his heart was still with Jack but the bigger part, the more powerful part, was that Ianto was afraid once again being nothing but a replacement for the person Steve and Tony really wanted.

"Thank you, Ianto." Tosh smiled sweetly at him and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek as she took the offered mug. _'I think we should begin Operation: Matchmaker.'_ Tosh wanted to see Ianto happy again and if he could find that happiness with Steve and Tony then she would do her best to help make that happen.

Natasha reached out, snagged her cup and slowly inhaled the scent. "Phil was looking for you," she informed him before she began to savour her coffee.

"Thank you, Natasha. I'll see you all later." Ianto was grateful for the distraction that talking with his dad would bring; it would be virtually impossible to think about sex while they were together.

The three women watched him go. "We have got to get him together with Steve and Tony." Darcy hated to see Ianto sad, he was to nice of a guy too be so lonely and alone.

Natasha smiled against her mug. "I think Phil will be helping us with that part." Both Tosh and Darcy gave her curious looks but Natasha just smiled mysteriously; she wasn't saying anything.

******

Coulson smiled as a thermos was placed on the table before him. "I'm sure Fury and Maria will send you their thanks."

Ianto smiled fondly as he took a seat across from his father at the empty breakfast table; while settling into his new life with the Avengers, Ianto and his father hadn't had that much time to talk. "I'm really glad you're okay, dad, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." Ianto still felt guilty that he couldn't be there for his father when he had been shot.

"It wasn't your fault, son, you were on assignment, but you're here now and that's all that matters." Coulson didn't want his son feeling guilty over something beyond his control; he just wanted him to be happy. "By the way, Fury wants to know if you can talk to Steve; it seems he's still having some nightmares and he thought you might be the best person to talk to him, and I have to agree."

Coulson hadn't missed the way Tony and Steve had been looking at his son and he hoped this would be the push the three men needed to finally act on their mutual feelings. _'Of course, if Steve or Tony hurt my son, well then there'll be no place for them to hide from my wrath.'_ Coulson made a mental note to give Tony and Steve a _very_ detailed list of just what he would do to them should they hurt Ianto in any way.

Ianto hadn't missed the familiar, haunted look Steve wore; it was the look he'd worn for quite some time after Canary Wharf.  Jack had done a good job of helping him forget the worst of the horrors he'd witnessed there, but still, there were occasions when he did remember and the look would return to his eyes. "I'll talk to him, see what I can do." Ianto smiled at his dad and climbed to his feet.

Coulson studied Ianto for a moment as he adjusted his tie and smoothed his jacket; he was debating whether he wanted to speak his mind or just let the moment go. Once Ianto reached the doorway he decided to bite the bullet and he called out, "Ianto?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Ianto paused and looked back.  
  
"It's okay to be happy, son," Coulson searched his son's face for any hint of what he might be thinking, "and I think Steve and Tony would be good for you."

"I know, dad," Ianto knew there was truth in his father's words and he held the older man's gaze as he admitted, "I just don't think I could handle being the replacement body a second time. No, for now I'm better off alone." For a moment his heart was wide open for the world to see.

Coulson's heart broke at the sight of his son in so much pain and he swallowed the bitter urge to destroy the person who'd put it there. _'You better pray that I never met you, Captain Jack Harkness, because I will make you pay for breaking my son,'_ Coulson vowed as he hid his clenched fists beneath his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Steve/Ianto moment and Steve/Tony talk about their feelings

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't hard for Ianto to figure out where Steve was and as he neared the private gym Ianto could hear the sound of flesh hitting a bag. Entering the gym Ianto stood silently and watched as Steve continued to punch away at the boxing bag. The man's muscular, sweat-covered body was truly a thing of beauty, and  Ianto had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him.

Every hair on Steve's body stood on end as he felt Ianto enter the gym; he could always sense when Ianto or Tony walked into any room. "What can I do for you, Ianto?" Steve asked pausing in workout and he swiped his arm across his forehead.

"Everyone's worried about your lack of sleep. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." Ianto's voice was soothing and as always, it calmed Steve's frazzled nerves.

"It's stupid," Steve punched idly at the bag. He didn't want to tell anyone what he was having nightmares about, much less let Ianto know. It seemed like such a silly thing to lose sleep over.

Ianto could tell by the tension in Steve's body and the look in his eyes that he was embarrassed by whatever was keeping him from sleeping. "Even the bravest of us has a fear of something that seems silly. Jack..." Steve pretended not to notice the way Ianto's voice wavered and tightened at the mention of his former boss and Ianto was grateful for that little courtesy.

He cleared his throat and continued on, "he was one of the bravest men I know, Steve, and yet he was afraid of spiders. Big ones, little ones, even dead ones would turn him into a scared little girl!" A memory of Jack standing on his desk and shrieking for Ianto come and save him sprang to mind and for the first time since Jack left him, Ianto's smile was true and from the heart.

Steve looked at him, glad to see Ianto happy even if just for a moment; it warmed his heart. He could tell what the other man was trying to do and it made him smile. Sighing, he took a seat on the bench. "I'm afraid of the cold," Steve admitted softly to Ianto as the young Welshman took a seat next to him. "Anything cold and suddenly I'm back frozen in ice, unable to move, breath, talk or even scream.

"I'm trapped but I'm not alive and I'm yet not dead." Steve shook his head ruefully. "See, I told you; it's silly." Unable to look at Ianto, afraid of what he might see, he focused his gaze on his hands and started fumbling with the tape he'd bound them with.

"Not at all." Ianto shook his own head. "I'm afraid of fire and loud noises.  Never was before, but now, the tiniest spark and the smallest boom and I'm back at Canary Wharf reliving that day. At first, it was so bad that I'm talking pee-my-pants, shaking-in-my-boots, I-want-my-mam terrified!"

"Really?" A spark of hope lit Steve's eyes and he left off unstrapping his hands to look up at Ianto.

Ianto took one of Steve's hands in his and finished unwrapping it. "It is not a weakness to be afraid of something; it's simple human nature." Ianto favoured Steve with a soft smile as he changed to his other hand, trying not to caress the skin beneath his fingertips. "I don't think any less of you. And besides, you know what they say, it takes a real man to admit his weakness."

The warmth and sincerity of Ianto's smile made Steve's heart flip-flop and danced in his chest, something it hadn't done since Bucky and Peggy. He was overwhelmed by the sensations; they rocked him to his very core, and yet he felt giddy with happiness. He hadn't felt so alive in a long, long time and he knew that it was all because of Ianto Jones.

As soon as he'd learned that Ianto and his friends were going to become part of the Avenger family and that they'd be working with highly classified materials and in top-secret locations and labs, Tony had done a thorough back-ground check on each of them, Ianto included. When he revealed his findings, everybody, Steve included, had been in awe of everything that Ianto had survived.

Steve had discovered a newfound respect for Ianto at that moment and he realised it was no wonder that Ianto had nightmares after that experience. Steeling himself, Steve decided to take a chance and put his heart on the line, he reached out and covered Ianto's hand with his own. "Given everything you've survived you've still found the strength to save the world again and again. I think you're one of the bravest men I've ever met, Ianto."

Ianto felt himself beginning to blush; the heat in his cheeks was nothing compared to the heat seeping into his hand. No one had ever said anything like that to him, not even Jack, and given that it came from a living legend, it was all the more special to Ianto. "Thank you, Steve; I feel the same way about you." Ianto turned their hands over, entwined their fingers, and squeezed Steve's hand, feeling the heat spread up his arm.

Neither man moved; they didn't want to break the magic of the moment, too afraid that they would shatter the spell being woven around them.

*****  
Not much went on in his tower that Tony didn't know about and he felt a twinge of guilt for spying on Steve and Ianto's private moment in the gym. Unfortunately, watching how natural the two of them were together hit home; they just looked so right together and he realised how much he wanted to be a part of their lives.

"Looks like it's time for me and Steve to have a little talk." Tony could no longer deny how much he wanted and needed Steve and Ianto in his life; in fact, it actually scared him just how _much_ he wanted them. Not even Pepper had stirred such intense and dangerous feelings in him.

_'Before we can approach Ianto, though, Steve and I need to clear the air between us.'_ Tony took a long swallow of his drink; he felt a little guilty that he needed the liquid courage to talk about his feelings to Steve, but knowing it would help nonetheless.

*****  
Tony was grateful that Darcy and Ianto had taken to each other so well, and the two were known for going out for lunch at least once a week. Today they had even managed to drag Tosh, Bruce, Owen, Thor and Jane with them, and if Tony was right, and he usually was, they were attempting to play matchmaker between Thor, Bruce and Jane. Natasha, Clint and Coulson were in a meeting at SHIELD and Pepper was working on something or another at Stark Industries, but Tony had no doubt that the four of them would soon be joining the others for lunch. Tony was just thankful that Steve hadn't left yet.

"Well, time to get this talk over with." Tony hated talking about his feelings, always had and probably always would, but something within him told him that Steve and Ianto were worth opening himself up to.

******  
Steve's fingers continued to move the pencil along the paper as he added the finishing touches to his latest set of drawings. Satisfied that they were as perfect as he could make them, he laid his pencil down and stared down at the images of Tony and Ianto. "They're beautiful," he whispered as he look in the faces of his subjects.

Steve had caught Ianto unawares; he'd been able to observe him while the Welshman had been making coffee. The sight of the young man standing there, his eyes closed as he slowly inhaled the scent of his coffee and a blissful smile on his face, had taken Steve's breath away. Tony's sketch, of course ,was of him working on his latest invention; totally and happily oblivious to his surroundings, and with his gaze trained intently on the technology before him, his eyes held a sparkle that only appeared when he was working.

Steve couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently tracing the delicate features of the men with his fingertips. He was so preoccupied with remembering the details of each moment that he'd preserved in his drawings that he never heard the footsteps growing closer.

Tony peered over Steve's shoulder and let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's pretty good there, Captain; you really know how to capture my smouldering good looks!" He chuckled when Steve jumped a foot into the air and then gave a disappointed sound as Steve snapped his sketchbook closed with a huff.

"What can I do for you, Tony?" Steve asked, hoping against hope that Tony wasn't reading too much into his drawing.

As a master of redirection himself, Tony knew perfectly well what Steve was doing so he wasted no time in getting to the point. "We need to talk about us," he said succinctly. "Well, us and Ianto."

"There is no us and what about Ianto?" Steve was immediately on the defensive; he was sure that he was about to become the victim of one of Tony's pranks or the butt of a bad joke.

Refusing to be swayed from his mission, Tony ignored the other man's hostility and pushed on. "It scares you just how deeply I get to you. I'm willing to bet that few people have ever tested your control like I do and that scares the hell out of you." Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest, defiantly waiting for Steve to rebuke his claim.

Silence reigned supreme in the room and the problem was simple; Steve knew he couldn't deny what Tony had said. Everything single word was true.

When he realised that Steve wasn't going to say he was wrong, Tony continued on to his next point. "Ianto also scares the hell out of you, because while you were fighting your feelings for me, he slipped right past your defences and buried himself just as deep into your heart as I am."

Without realising it, Tony had just given Steve the opening he needed. "Don't think I've missed the way _you've_ looked at Ianto. He's one of the few people who can match you snark for snark and not only that, he sees past the mask you wear. Every time he looks at you, he sees the real man behind the humour and the bravado and that, my friend, scares you to your core." Steve paused, giving Tony the opportunity to deny his words but he said nothing.

"Let's face it, he has conquered your heart just as deeply as I have. So tell me, Tony, what should we do?" Steve was lost; he'd never had to face such raw honesty within himself before, and he simply wasn't sure what to do. His conflicted feelings for both Tony and Ianto were literally making him dizzy and he could feel a cold trickle of sweat roll down his back.

Emboldened by Steve's admission, Tony pushed aside some of the debris littering the man's desktop and planted his butt on the corner. "Simple, we..." and he pointed between the two of them, "man up and admit that since the moment we met something has been building between the two of us." He waited to see if Steve was on the same page with him and he was rewarded with a small, hopeful smile.

"Okay then, next we seek out Ianto, and together, we lay our hearts on the line and tell him that we want him to be an equal part of our relationship." Tony paused when he thought Steve was going to say something, but once again, the man remained silent. "Finally, we do _everything_ in our power to kill once and for all the thoughts that Ianto Jones is second-best in our eyes."

Steve stiffened. "What do you mean, second-best?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice. The very notion that Ianto would ever think of himself like that made him a deadly opponent to whomever had planted such a sick idea in his head.

"It's in his eyes every time he sees us together, Steve. Someone hurt him deeply and made him believe he was just a stand-in till someone better came along. We have to show him that it's just not true." Tony hated seeing that look in Ianto's eyes; it was a look that Tony knew all too well, He'd seen it too many times when he'd looked in the mirror.

At some point, Tony had picked up a pencil from the desk and had been absently twirling it as he spoke. Not Steve took it from Tony's hand, replacing with his own. "How do you feel about me?" he asked softly, savouring the warmth of their flesh.

Deciding it would be much easier and his message much clearer if he let his actions speak for him, Tony did something he had wanted to do from the moment he'd first laid eyes on Steve Rogers. Tony leaned across the short distance between them, gently cupped Steve's face with his hands and kissed him.

Kissing Steve was everything Tony had ever dreamed it would be and so much more. As their lips met, the pure feeling of finally belonging to someone nearly overwhelmed Tony's senses as he memorized the softness of Steve's lips and how they parted for his eager tongue.  

Not since Bucky and Peggy had a kiss felt so right. Tony was right; Steve had fought his attraction to Tony and then to Ianto, not just because he was scared of how they made him feel but also because he felt guilty for moving on. As far as his heart and mind were concerned, he'd only just lost Bucky and the last kiss he had gotten was the good luck kiss he'd received from Peggy.

Their kiss continued for several moments as months' worth of pent-up longing came flooding forward and although both men could feel the empty void within their souls slowly begin to fill they knew they were missing someone. Slowly the kiss ended on its own and Steve smiled happily at Tony. "Now tell me about this plan of yours to woo Ianto's heart."

Grinning brightly, Tony tightened his grip on Steve's shoulders. "It's sheer brilliance, if I do say so myself! Trust me on this, Steve; Ianto will be ours in only a matter of days."

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, but he couldn't help smiling at Tony's confidence; it was actually pretty infectious.

*****  
Tony and Steve wasted no time in putting Tony's plan into action. Tony ratcheted his flirting with Ianto up to new levels, and Steve actively sought to get Ianto alone whenever he could to work a little magic of his own. While it was an obvious relief to everyone that Tony and Steve were _finally_ together, no one was surprised to see the two men begin their campaign to win Ianto's heart.

Clint was so sure that everything was going to work out that he was running an intricate betting pool. Available choices ranged from the extreme, like the time, date and placed of their first shag to the simple, like who would snap first and finally just kiss Ianto. So far, Tony was winning the latter by a country mile; it was an accepted fact that Steve was just too shy and reserved to make the first move.

To avoid Tony and Steve as well as their unsolicited attentions, Ianto sought sanctuary in the peace and quiet of Tosh and Bruce's labs. For once, Tony had enough sense not to bother neither one of them, not because he was getting any smarter, but because Bruce had the big green guy on his side. Hulk had grown rather fond of Ianto and Tosh, and could often be found wherever they were. As for Natasha and Darcy, they were being less than subtle in their attempts to win Tosh's heart and Tony knew that upsetting Tosh was a good way to earn Natasha's wrath.

Having delivered a carafe of freshly-brewed coffee to the lab, Ianto settled into a corner chair to enjoy a cup of his own. As he sipped slowly, his blue-grey eyes studied Tosh over the rim of his mug. Although she appeared to be absorbed by her investigation into a new piece of alien tech, she kept mumbling to herself. In fact, she'd seemed a little 'off' to Ianto for the past few days and he wondered if she was all right. He hoped that her distracted behaviour had something to do with Natasha and Darcy's earlier visit. "Tosh, are you all right?" he asked softly.

Sighing deeply, Tosh set her tools down and slipped off her glasses, setting them down next to her mouse pad. Finally, courage gathered, she turned away from her computer to face Ianto, and a light blush painted her cheeks as she suddenly found her hands very interesting. "Natasha and Darcy came by this morning and they've made their intentions towards me clear."

_'Yes! It's about time!'_ Ianto was so excited he nearly leapt up to hug his best friend. Instead, he took a sip of coffee and said, "Oh, yes?"

"They want me to be a part of their relationship," she mumbled.

"Do you like them like that?" Ianto softly questioned Tosh and she could hear the concern in his voice. He didn't want her setting herself up for another heartbreak, but in his opinion, Darcy and Natasha would be a much better fit for her than Owen would ever be. _'It's about time she put that disastrous dream firmly in her past.'_

The blush painting Tosh's cheeks deepened. "Oh, Ianto, I really do! I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Owen. I think..." she finally met Ianto's eyes and smiled brightly. "I could really be happy with Natasha and Darcy."

Ianto was thrilled to hear Tosh's words. "Then I think you should go for it. I know Natasha and she does _not_ offer her heart easily." After everything Tosh had done for him, Ianto wanted her to be happy; she deserved nothing less than to be loved deeply and dearly. "I know you certainly smile a lot more when you're around Darcy and Natasha."

Favouring Ianto with a smile just for him, Tosh studied her friend. _'Should I ask him'_ she pondered for a moment and decided that there was no time like the present. "What about you?"

Confused by the question, Ianto blinked at her. "What do you mean, what about me?" Ianto had a pretty good idea of what Tosh was talking about and he wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation just yet, even with his best friend.

Tosh saw the wary look in Ianto's eyes and normally that would be enough for her to back off, but not this time. _'You can't wait around for Jack forever, Ianto; there's no telling if he'll ever come back.'_ "You've listened to me talk about the problems in my love life for years, and you've always offered sound advice, so now it's my turn." She raised her hand when she saw Ianto getting ready to speak.

"No, let me finish. Steve and Tony have made it very clear they want you in their lives. Ianto, when you love, you love so deeply and so truly and it's beautiful thing to see. I know you haven't had the best of luck with love, just like me. You've been hurt just as I have but I'm willing to take the chance, are you?" she asked softly.

Rather than agreeing with her as she'd expected, Toshiko was shocked when Ianto slammed his mug down on the table to hard that coffee slopped over the edge. "I have only truly loved two people in my life, Tosh. I trusted them completely, I gave them my heart without reservation, and look how that turned out!" To Ianto's horror his words were fully of bitterness and angry tears threatened to fall. "A smashing success all around, don't you think?"

Toshiko remained silent, afraid that if she spoke, Ianto would stop talking, and she knew instinctively that he was expressing thoughts that had been festering for a long time. _'It's better that he gets the poison out now, before it infects his relationship with Tony and Steve.'_

Ianto didn't seem to notice that Tosh hadn't responded; the floodgates had opened and there was no stopping the out-pouring of emotions. "I placed the world in danger because I couldn't bear to live without Lisa. I nearly killed Gwen and I did kill Jack. Then I turned around and start up a relationship with Jack and the entire time, I was playing second fiddle the memory of the Doctor!"

His eyes shining brightly with unshed tears, Ianto angry venting continued unabated. "No matter where we were or what we were doing, Jack would flirt openly with anyone who caught his fancy; he didn't give a rat's arse that he was hurting me. And then, if all that weren't enough,  Gwen Cooper did everything but strip off and danced naked on his desk! He mooned over her constantly and no matter how big her cock-up, he let her get away with murder."

Tosh watched as one tear slipped slowly down his cheek and her gut twisted with the truth of what he was saying. Gwen had taken every opportunity to throw herself at Jack, and she always took a sadistic pleasure in making sure that Ianto either witnessed it or heard about it later from Owen.

"I can't be someone's second choice again, To..." Ianto's voice broke and he swallowed several times and cleared his throat. "To do so with Steve and Tony would destroy what little is left of my soul." As he uttered the last of his words, Ianto seemed to deflate, as if he'd emptied his soul of its burden and when he looked at her there was nothing left but pure pain.

"Oh, Ianto." Her heart absolutely breaking for Ianto, Tosh pushed back from her chair and hurried over to hug him. As she pulled him in to her, she felt him shudder violently as his arms came up to wrap around her. "I know you can't see it, but Tony and Steve look at you the way Jack did when he thought nobody was watching." She felt Ianto tighten his grip around her waist.

Tosh stroked Ianto's hair as he clung to her. "Jack wasn't perfect but he did care for you, Ianto, he cared very deeply, even if never actually said the words out loud." She could have sworn she heard a tiny whimper but she persevered. "You and I both know that if he had really wanted Gwen nothing would have stopped him having her. Her affair with Owen made it abundantly clear that she wasn't as loyal to Rhys as she wanted us all to believe."

Ianto gave a small snort of derision and Tosh knew that she was getting through to him. "You and I both know that Jack never, ever took Gwen up on her constant offers because he cared for you. Having seen the look in his eyes when he'd watch you, I'd say he loved you, Ianto Jones."

"Do you really think so?" Ianto's tone was cautiously hopeful and when he raised his head she could see that he'd been crying.

"Yes, I do, in his own way." Tosh brushed the tears from Ianto's cheeks. "But he's gone now, and you cannot spend your life waiting for a man who may never come back. Tony and Steve obviously love you, and they're here, right in front of you, offering you their hearts on a platter. Please, Ianto, don't throw this chance away. I don't want you to miss out on something that could be wonderful."

Pulling back Ianto brushed a kiss across Tosh's forehead. "I need some time alone; I guess I have a lot to think about. Can you act like a buffer for a little while?" Ianto asked softly.

Tosh nodded her head. "You take all the time you need; Jarvis and I will make sure no one disturbs you, right, Jarvis?" Tosh tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Of course, Miss Sato; I will keep Master Stark and Mr Rogers away from Ianto until you instruct me differently," Jarvis readily agreed.

"Thank you, both of you." Ianto pressed another kiss across Tosh's forehead before taking his leave.

Tosh watched as the door closed behind Ianto. "Jarvis, make a note to remind me to have a talk with Steve and Tony. I need to explain in graphic detail just what I will do to them and their manly bits if they hurt Ianto."

"Noted, Miss Sato." If Jarvis had been alive, Tosh would have sworn that there was just a hint of satisfaction in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 It was a nightly ritual Ianto had indulged in ever since he'd come back to New York. After dinner, once the sun had gone down and stars had emerged in the inky darkness, he would slip up to the roof and stand there, relishing the solitude. Being high atop the Avenger Tower reminded him of all the nights he and Jack had stood atop the Millennium Centre, looking out across the city they worked so hard to protect.

Away from the hustle and bustle of the Avengers, Ianto found solace in simply watching the stars and wondering where Jack was among them. Was he happy? Was he safe? Every nightly visit to the rooftop ended the same way, with a heartfelt whisper, "Are you thinking about me, Jack?" There was never an answer.

 But tonight was different. Tonight was the night Ianto was letting go of Jack.

Despite the number of times he'd looked at the stars and told them about his day, tonight, Ianto felt a little foolish as he began talking to the night sky. "I don't think I'll ever truly be over you, Jack, but I can't keep my life on hold anymore. I have a real chance to be happy, something I haven't truly felt since Lisa, and something I honestly thought I had with you."

Ianto paused as he felt the usual pain stab in his heart as he thought of the lost futures he could have had with Lisa and Jack. Resolutely pushing it to the back of his mind, Ianto looked up and found the farthest star he could see. "I think I've found a new place to belong and that's with Steve and Tony."

A soft smile graced Ianto's face as he thought of his soon-to-be lovers; _'Tosh was right, I do need to take a chance on Tony and Steve.'_ "While a part of my heart will always belong to you, Jack, just like a small piece will always belong to Lisa, it's time I let you go and start living again." He sighed deeply, but there was no sadness in it now.

"Since I know I'll never get a chance to tell you this in person, I hope this finds its way to you somehow. I love you, Jack Harkness, more than you'll ever know. I hope you're finally happy and that you've found the peace you've been looking for with your Doctor. I'm sure that now you're once again among the stars you're happier than you ever were here on Earth. I just wish I could have told you how I really felt before you left."

*****

Tony was sulking; Jarvis, the traitor, had completely shut him out on trying to find Ianto. Tosh was staying every tight-lipped and he didn't dare try and bug her for information, not after Natasha growled at him the first time. Tony was nobody's fool; he wanted to live.

From his spot on the couch, Steve watched as Tony stalked up and down the living room mumbling under his breath. "Tony, we need to give Ianto time. When he's ready he'll be the one to seek _us_ out. We can't push him or we risk losing him."

Tony halted in mid-step and pouted prettily. "I hate it when you're sensible." He knew that Steve was right but he hated feeling so incomplete.

"You should listen to Captain Spangle over there. Tea-Boy has had his heart ripped out twice. He's just a little more cautious in risking it again." Owen's voice cut through the air and both Tony and Steve turned to see him leaning casually against the wall.

Under normal circumstances, Owen would have stayed the hell out of Ianto's love life but he had seen how Lisa's final death had destroyed the younger man. _'And that was nothing compared to Jack's death at Abaddon's hands and then the man suddenly leaving to be with the Doctor._ ' Reluctantly, Owen admitted, "I may not act like it but I do like Ianto and I care about what happens to him. I can tell you that when he loves someone he gives them his whole heart. Once he crawled through fire and almost certain death to save the woman he loved only to realise that the monster he was trying to save her from had been fooling him the whole time."

Owen sighed deeply. "Then, just when he'd finally found happiness with Jack and he dared to open his heart again, the bastard left him without so much as a good-bye note."

Steve and Tony both bristled; they were torn between the intense need to seek out Ianto and comfort him, and the burning desire to hunt down Captain Jack Harkness and rip him apart with their bare hands. No one broke Ianto's heart and got away with it!

"Ianto won't want you fighting his battles for him."

The other two men looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

 Owen had correctly read the looks on both their faces. "He's been to hell and back, twice, in fact, so trust me when I tell you that he doesn't need you to fight his battles for him. If you push too hard, you'll just force him further back into his shell. Just give him time and he'll come to you when he's ready," Owen advised as he pushed off from the wall. He had a cocky modern-day Robin Hood's arse to kick and he was done playing counsellor for Tea-Boy's love life.

Steve and Tony didn't notice when Owen took his leave; they were both lost inside their own heads, reflecting on the words that had just been spoken. Steve sighed as he stretched and climbed to his feet. "Owen's right; we need to be patient and wait for Ianto to come to us."

"I know," Tony gave a pout that would have made any five-year-old child jealous. "But I hate waiting," he whined petulantly.

"Who says you have to wait?" A soft Welsh voice drifted across the room to them.

In unison, Steve and Tony's heads shot up and over to the doorway; instead of Owen's wiry frame standing there, they saw the man who'd captured both their thoughts and their hearts.

Tony blinked rapidly as he mulled over Ianto's words. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" There was no mistaking the unspoken question in his words.

Looking at the two men standing before him, Ianto saw the looks of hope and vulnerability look in their eyes. "I am" he nodded slowly. "As long as we go slowly and take the time to get to know each other as completely as possible I'm not rushing into anything this time." Ianto knew that he would take his time before giving his heart away to _anyone_ ever again; he honestly didn't think he could handle getting it broken a third time, especially so soon after losing Lisa and Jack.

Steve favoured Ianto with a shy boyish smile. "We can do that, Ianto. We want this relationship to work and we won’t push you into anything you’re not ready for.” Steve was perfectly fine with the slow approach; in his own way, he was still mourning Peggy and Bucky. He understood and shared Ianto's sense of loss and pain.

Slow and patient wasn’t something Tony was used to, but if the reward for such actions was the love of Steve and Ianto, then he would do his very best to make it so. “We’ll take it as slow as you want, but can I at least have a kiss?" Tony took a few tentative steps toward Ianto. "I’ve been dying to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you and I’m not sure how much longer I can wait,” he admitted. His eyes were fixed on Ianto's mouth; _'I really want to find out if those lips were as soft as I think they are.'_

_'I don't see how one kiss could hurt,'_ Ianto thought with a smile. Moving forward until he was in front of Tony, he reached out and cupped the man's face with his hands and then ever-so-slowly, he brushed his lips across Tony’s in the tenderest of kisses. 

It took all of Tony’s willpower not to deepen the kiss; he wasn’t going to push Ianto into something he wasn’t ready for, but damn, it was so hard not to give into the need that coursed through his body at Ianto's touch.

_'They're gorgeous together!'_ Steve couldn't help but think as he watched Tony and Ianto together and his heart swelled with the knowledge that they were _his_ and his alone.

As the kiss came to an end of its own accord, Tony rested his forehead against Ianto's for a moment; _'I could stay here forever,'_ he thought.  He forced himself to release his hold on the Welshman knowing that Steve would like his turn with Ianto.

Steve smiled gratefully at Tony as he brushed his fingers gently across his lover's hand as he passed him. Stepping into Ianto's space, Steve reached out and ran his fingers across Ianto's cheek, smiling as the young man leaned into the gentle caress. "I'd like to kiss you now," Steve whispered softly.

A shy smile graced Ianto's face. "I'd like that." Never before had anyone _asked_ Ianto if they could kiss him and Ianto found Steve's gentlemanly ways absolutely charming.

Letting his smile grow Steve stroked Ianto's soft skin, watching as Ianto's eyes fluttered closed before opening back up. "You care and look after everyone, Ianto; let us look after you for a change." From the moment he'd met the young Welshman, Steve had seen that Ianto carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and the burden was slowly wearing him down.

A tiny whimper escaped Ianto's lips; no one had ever offered to look after him before and he thought it sounded wonderful. "I'd like that very much," he sighed quietly.

"Okay." Steve murmured before lowering his head and finally tasting the lips that had been driving him insane for so long.

As Tony watched Steve and Ianto together, he made a mental note to get the image from JARVIS. _'It'll make a great wallpaper for my phone and computer screen.'_ A leer spread across Tony's face; _'The only thing that would make it any better is if they were naked!'_ He made a mental note that when they finally took _that_ step in their relationship he'd have to make sure those pictures were for his eyes only.

Ianto couldn't help but whimper at the softness of Steve's kiss; no one, not even Lisa, had kissed him like he was something precious, someone who needed to be cared for and treasured. Feeling so loved brought a tear to his eye and a warmth to his heart he'd been so afraid he'd never feel again.

At the taste of salt on his lips, Steve pulled away and his eyes widened in worry and horror at the sight of Ianto's tears. "Ianto, did I hurt you?" That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Ianto shook his head and smiled crookedly at Steve. "You didn't hurt me, Steve, I just haven't felt so cared for in a very long time," he admitted softly.

Steve smiled and pressed a quick and tender kiss against Ianto's lips. "Well get very used to it, Ianto, Tony and I are going to make sure you know just how much we care about you every single day."

"Damn straight! You're stuck with us now." Tony voiced his agreement as he wandered over to his two future lovers. Linking an arm around each of their waists, he rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and placed a tender kiss of his own on his cheek.

"I think I can live with that." Ianto smiled broadly, feeling happy for the first time since Jack had left him; it was time to start living again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take long for the others to figure out that the three men were indeed in a relationship, just as it was no surprise that Natasha and Pepper were the first two to figure it out. Of course it helped that Tony made no attempt to keep their involvement a secret. The cat was out of the bag when he had built a robot that declared, "The hot asses of Steve Rogers and Ianto Jones belong solely to Tony Stark," every time anyone got to close to them. Tony considered it one of his crowning achievements in mechanical engineering.

It was a Tower rule that all meals were eaten together as a family, and Clint easily dragged Pepper and Phil to these get-togethers. One evening, as the group assembled in the dining room, Clint decided it was the perfect time to lay down the law with Steve and Tony before they got too serious with Ianto.

Narrowing his eyes in as threatening a manner as he could muster, Clint looked between Tony and Steve before turning a hopeful look onto Phil. "Do I get to use them for target practice if they hurt our son?"

Phil nodded his head while Pepper fought to contain her smile as he gave Clint his answer, "I promise, if they hurt Ianto in _any_ way I'll help you hide the bodies."

Clint gave a feral grin, "Works for me."

Ianto shook his head in fond exasperation; while he didn't like discussing personal matters in public, he knew that this time was different. Fixing the two older men with a firm look, he declared, "There will be no killing or maiming of anybody. You two _will_ leave Steve and Tony alone. I know I haven't had the best track record with lovers but..." Ianto favoured Tony and Steve with a soft and gentle look before turning back to the others, "this time it's going to be different, I just know it."

Tosh and Owen shared a look; they hoped Ianto was right but at the same time they couldn't help but wonder what Ianto would do if Jack ever returned.

*****  
It was nearing their third month into their new lives, and Tosh had finally gotten up the courage to approach Natasha and Darcy about her growing feelings for the two of them. To her utter joy, she discovered that Ianto had been right and the women returned her feelings with great enthusiasm. It warmed Ianto's heart to see Tosh so happy. Not only had she found true love, but she was also fitting in perfectly with Tony and Bruce; she'd finally found people who understood her 'science talk'.

Owen. on the other hand. well... he had developed a crush on one of the scariest women alive, Maria Hill. Ianto still thought Owen was crazy in the way he had decided to show his attraction to Maria.

_Owen's extensive experience with injuries caused by aliens had Torchwood's former medic working closely with the SHIELD doctors. He discovered that he had a real gift for teaching, and he enjoyed showing them how to treat certain types of wounds, which alien toxins were treatable and which were fatal._

_Ianto had finally given in to Clint's endless pleading to come visit him, claiming that because he was bored and therefore more than likely to get into trouble. The amateur barrista took pity on the man agreed that he could help Ianto deliver his coffee to those who were in need of a quick pick-me-up when they saw it._

_Doctor Owen Harper was groping Maria Hill's backside._

_No one dared to breathe as they waited to see the consequences of his bold action; they'd never seen anyone be so forward with Maria Before. One look at the utterly furious expression on Maria's face had everyone fearing the worst and diving for cover. Ianto and Clint were among those who all winced as Maria smiled sweetly at the doctor and then easily twisted Owen's arm behind his back with the deadly promise, "If you ever grope me again, I'll break your arm and then rip off your balls." She released Owen and stalked away._

_Only when they were sure she was gone and not coming back did Ianto and Clint dare to move towards Owen who was still lying on the floor._

_Ianto stood with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips."You do realise that not even my coffee will be able to save you from Maria's wrath if you ever do that again."_

_"Don't be silly, Tea-Boy!" Owen just grinned up goofily at Ianto.  "She won't hurt me! Can't you see she's crazy about me? I think I'm in love." He had a dreamy look on his face as he sighed happily. "Maria... I just met a girl named Maria!" he warbled the famous tune off-key._

_Clint raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Then you are indeed a brave, brave man and I wish you all the luck in the world." He left unspoken the obvious: Owen was going to need it._

From that day on everyone looked at Owen in awe; anyone brave enough to have a crush on Maria Hill had their respect and in several cases, envy.

Ianto didn't worry too much about Owen's attempts at wooing Maria; he knew that if she _really_ hated his attention, Owen would already be dead. Knowing that he no longer had to concern himself with Owen's love life, Ianto turned his matchmaking attention elsewhere. Now it wasn't normally in Ianto's nature to stick his nose into the romantic endeavours of others but sometimes it was called for, like now.

For nearly three months, Ianto had watched as Thor and Jane tried to court Bruce and despite the clear fact that the feelings were returned, Bruce refused every advance the women made, no matter how enticing. The never-ending rejections were slowly wearing Jane down; Ianto could see the sadness in her eyes when she thought no one was watching her look at Bruce. On the other hand, Thor was anything but ready to admit defeat. He was determined to win Bruce over no matter what!

Ianto watched Bruce work for quite some time as he silently mulled over his options before he finally decided to voice his thoughts. He slipped away for a few minutes and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, poured it into a thermos and then returned to Bruce's workroom. "Coffee?" he offered, waving a mug in the air.

Bruce's eyes lit up and he raised his hands in supplication. "Oh, yes, please!" He sighed in anticipation as he watched Ianto pour the steaming beverage into a mug and hand it to him. Inhaling the fragrant aroma deep into his lungs, the super hero took a sip and closed his eyes, rolling it on his tongue and savouring the nuances of the blend. "Oh, Ianto, this is beautiful!"

Ianto tried not to blush; despite the years he'd been brewing coffee, he still found it hard to accept the praise of others for something he found so simple to do. "Glad you're enjoying it," he murmured graciously.

"Something tells me I didn't get this lucky for no reason." Bruce eyed his coffee benefactor over the rim of his mug. "What's on your mind, my friend?"

Deciding to go for broke, Ianto came straight to the point. "You're not a monster, Bruce, trust me on that. I've met real monsters. I watched as my friends, my loved ones and my co-workers were stripped of their humanity in order to fight a pointless war. I crawled through the piles of their broken and burnt bodies in a desperate attempt to save the woman I loved, only to be fooled by the monster that was wearing her face."

Bruce saw the look of intense pain pass over Ianto's face, but he knew better than to ask questions. He'd learned a long time ago that Ianto would talk when he was ready and not before.

Quickly recovering his calm demeanour, Ianto continued. "I placed the world in danger, I nearly single-handily destroyed my friends because I couldn't... no, because I _wouldn't_ see the truth right before me. And because of that blindness I have the blood of two innocent lives on my hands." Ianto placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and offered him a kind smile. "You are no more of a monster than I am."

Never before had Bruce met someone who understood him the way Ianto did. Tony tried and he was one of the few people who actually liked both Bruce and the Hulk.

Ianto refilled Bruce's mug. "It seems to me that Thor and Jane really want you to be a part of their lives. We all crave touch and love, Bruce. You and the big guy deserve to find some happiness and I really think that happiness could be found with Thor and Jane." Ianto had seen how Bruce interacted with both Jane and Thor and it was clear as day that there was something brewing there. He just wished that Bruce would find himself worthy enough to reach out and snatch it with both hands.

Bruce looked at Ianto with knowing eyes. "Is that what you did with Steve and Tony?” Despite the brave mask Ianto had worn when he'd first arrived, no one could miss the look of heartbreak and loss in Ianto's eyes. The look that was still there but it had begun to fade the closer he got to Steve and Tony.

A sweet, bashful smile graced Ianto's face as he thought about his two wonderful boyfriends. They had yet to take the next step, he still wasn't ready to move on to a physical relationship but every day he gave more and more of his heart away and received a piece of theirs in return. "It's not easy to feel worthy of love when you see yourself as nothing but a monster. You think because if that's how _you_ see yourself then how could someone else possibly see you as anything but?"

Ianto searched Bruce's eyes, seeing the truth of his words there. "But you have to remember one very important fact, Bruce. No one here sees you as a monster." Ianto could only hope that Bruce would take his advice.

Bruce favoured Ianto with a soft smile; he knew the young man was right. Never once had Thor, Jane or any of the others ever treated him like a monster and Thor seemed to genuinely like the green guy and the other guy liked fighting with him, he didn't have to worry about hurting him. "It's not easy for me to trust others, but for the first time in a very long time I feel safe and I finally have a home. Maybe it _is_ time to take a chance on love," Bruce murmured under his breath.

Ianto smiled gently at Bruce. "I hope it doesn't come off that I'm telling you what to do, I just want to see you happy, you've more than earned a little taste of happiness."

Bruce gave Ianto a true smile; it didn't surprise him that Ianto would take it upon himself to make sure his friends were happy and he knew the Welshman well enough to know that he would never push people he cared about into doing something they didn't want or weren't ready to do. "You're not, Ianto, you've given me something to think about." Bruce quickly reassured the young man.

The smile that Ianto favoured Bruce with filled him with warmth. _'Steve and Tony, you are two very lucky men.'_

******  
Two days after his talk with Bruce, Ianto was tackled by a very happy Jane and then he received Thor's version of a bear hug; it seemed that Bruce had taken his advice and gone to see Thor and Jane.

Of course, Tony had some issue with Thor touching his Welshman and he huffed angrily as he stalked over to them. "Put the sexy Welshman down and take a step away from him, now!" he ordered.

Not at all threatened by Tony's attitude, Thor just grinned brightly at the irate man. "Of course, Man of Iron! You are a very lucky man to have kind-hearted Ianto as a mate."

Tony gave Ianto a surprisingly soft smile. "Yeah, I know." His love for Ianto was evident in both his words and his eyes.

As he glazed into Tony's eyes Ianto knew in that moment he was truly happy and that he had finally started to put Jack behind him. There was no way that he could have possibly know that his life was once again about to change.

 The very next day Jack Harkness came crashing back into his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Upon his return to Torchwood Three Jack had no idea what kind of greeting he was going to get. After being dead for a week without any hint of when or if he was going to live again, he had embarrassed Ianto by kissing him in front of everyone, and then he'd simply disappeared. He had abandoned his team and even he didn't know if he was ever coming back.

_'They have every right to hate me. I just hope Ianto will give me the chance to make things right.'_ Jack thought nervously to himself as the lift lowered. _'Please, Ianto, let me make it up to you,'_ he prayed fervently. _'Please?!'_

Jack had been ready for a lot of things but not for the sight of UNIT soldiers mingling around his Hub, with Ianto, Tosh and Owen nowhere in sight. What worried Jack the most was the fact he couldn't detect the lingering scent of Ianto's coffee in the air, nor could he hear Owen's muttering or the sound of Tosh's fingers clacking away on her keyboard.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jack demanded the instant the lift touched down. He strode forward purposefully, determined to find out why UNIT troops had invaded his stronghold.

At the sound of his voice after such a long time, Gwen Cooper's head shot up and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Jack!" she squealed shrilly dropping what she was doing and flinging herself at her boss. It was obvious to everyone watching the reunion scene that her eyes were full of light, lust, anger and a hint of love.

Jack hugged Gwen to him for a brief moment before pushing her away to arms' length. At one time Jack had fooled himself into thinking that it was Gwen he wanted, never noticing it was the quite Welshman who would slip past all his defenses. Now, after a year of hanging in chains and watching the world burn around him he realised that his heart had always lain with Ianto although he still cared about the rest.

Jack released Gwen and looked around, eager to see his beloved Welshman. "Where are the others?" Jack tried to be casual when he was really dying to ask 'where is Ianto?' but he didn't want to hurt Gwen by asking for the man he'd chosen over her.

Gwen froze in place and suddenly found a spot over his shoulder very interesting. "They're gone, Jack." She knew exactly what he _wasn't_ saying and she couldn't meet his gaze.

Jack's blood turned to ice in his veins. _'No, no, no! Please don't make me lose them again!'_ Jack couldn't bear the idea losing Ianto, Tosh and Owen a second time. He'd lost them during the Year That Never Was, he couldn't lose them again without having an opportunity to make things right between them.

"What Miss Cooper intended to say is they requested a transfer." A new voice spoke up from the direction of Jack's office, a voice Jack knew all too well. "They now work for SHIELD."

Jack whirled around to see one of his oldest friends looking down from the landing. "Alistair! You're looking well." Jack couldn't help but wink at one of the few UNIT members he actually liked.

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart rolled his eyes with fond amusement and shook his head as he finished walking down the stairs, coming to stand in front of Jack and favouring the man with a soft smile. "It's good to see you again, Jack."  The haunted and weary look in Jack's eyes hadn't escaped Alistair's notice. Something had happen to Jack on his trip with the Doctor, something that had profoundly deeply affected and scared the immortal.

It took all of Jack's control not to fidget under Alistair's knowing gaze and he decided to focus on the first part of the elderly man's statement. "What do you mean my team is with SHIELD? How did UNIT gain access to my Hub in the first place?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Gwen shift nervously and he suddenly had a very good idea how UNIT had ended up in his home. _'You and I going to have to have a long talk about this,'_  he told her silently. Jack knew immediately that without the others, Torchwood Three was no longer his home. Without giving it any conscious thought, he also knew that he was going to make sure that UNIT had no access to anything they shouldn't; he just prayed that Gwen hadn't given away too many of their secrets.

Then he was going to track down his missing team and plead with Ianto from bended knee for a second chance. He wanted his young Welshman to know that he'd come back to be with him and no one else. He needed to tell Ianto that he loved him.

"You trained your team well, old friend!" Alistair grinned as he proudly told Jack, "All I hear are complaints about how thoroughly your Miss Sato locked down the mainframe and my men haven't yet been able to crack a single one of her codes. And that's not the half of it, Jack; every morning my staff meeting is filled with whining and bitching about how your Mr Jones locked down the Archives. He has very effectively denied us any and all access to the weapons and tech stored in there. You should be very proud of them."

"I am." Jack was very proud of his team for protecting Torchwood's assets;   _'I just wish i'd made sure they knew that before I left.'_

"They locked me out, Jack!" Gwen voice took on a shrill whining quality as she spoke up. She couldn't believe that the others would dare to lock her out of her own Hub; _'I am second-in-command damn it!'_

Jack rubbed his head; he could feel a headache forming. "Gwen, how did UNIT find out I was gone?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow as he fought to keep his temper in check. "Because I know that Ianto, Tosh and Owen would _never_ have betrayed me by calling UNIT for help, so that leaves _you_." Now normally Jack would have had this conversation in private but he was just too angry to think. "We have rules for a reason, Gwen! You put your team in danger!"

For a moment, a tiny hint of fear appeared in Gwen's eyes before anger and rage filled her. "I wouldn't have had to call them if you hadn't run off on us! You left us, Jack, with no note or anything!" She snarled her words as she shoved Jack and to her dismay he barely moved. "You left m... us without anything! How could you just abandon me like that?!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, realising that he had let his flirting with Gwen go too far. She wasn't mad he'd left Torchwood behind; no, she was mad because he had left _her_ behind. _'I'm sorry Gwen, but you're in for a very rude awakening. I feel really sorry for Rhys.'_ Jack had noticed the engagement ring on Gwen's hand and knew she was set to marry another man, yet she was looking at Jack like he was the sun and the moon in her world.

He turned to look at Alistair. "Would you mind if I borrowed my old office for a bit?" As he heard himself speak those words, Jack knew that Torchwood was no longer the place for him.

Alistair nodded his head; he had a feeling that this was the last time he was going to see Jack Harkness as the leader of Torchwood Three. "Of course, Jack, anything you need." _'I just hope that your young man is willing to give you another chance.'_

Seeing that the older man understood far more than he was letting on, Jack gave Alistair a soft smile before snagging Gwen by the elbow. "We need to have a little talk in private," Jack growled as he pulled her toward the stairs, before releasing her arm and moving up towards his former office.

Gwen gulped as she felt a trickle of fear run up and down her spine; Jack wasn't happy. _'Of course! He must have spotted my ring! Oh, Jack, you don't have to worry; I'll always chose you over Rhys.'_ Certain that she was right about Jack's attitude towards her and knowing that she was about to have the man she truly loved, Gwen calmed down and even felt a tingle of excitement as she pictured their first kiss. _'I knew Ianto was nothing more than a distraction for Jack until he knew that I wanted him! Well, Jack, you don't have to wait any longer.'_  With a happy smile Gwen bounced after Jack.

One of the UNIT soldiers shook her head. "I told you Cooper was a little batty; no one should look that happy about facing Captain Harkness' wrath."

Alistair shook his head slightly, silently agreeing with his soldier. Gwen Cooper could be a fine agent but she was far too stubborn. She refused to believe she was ever wrong and he knew for certain that she wouldn't have lasted a day in his UNIT. _'I wish you luck, Jack, she won't be happy to learn you're leaving her behind again.'_

******

Up in his former office, Jack took a look around the newly-designed room and it felt completely wrong, it wasn't his office anymore just like Torchwood wasn't the place for him anymore. He pulled out the desk chair, sat down and grimaced as he realised that even  that simple act didn't feel right. _'It's just not the same, not without Ianto, Tosh and Owen. Gwen's not enough to keep me here anymore; I need the others.'_

Jack steeled himself and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; there would be time to make things right with the others. Right now he had to deal with Gwen. "Shut the door," Jack ordered brusquely, not even lifting his head when he heard the sound of Gwen's heels on the stairs and then stop just inside of his office. He deliberately did not offer her a seat but she took one anyway.

A pout graced Gwen's face as she realised that she didn't have Jack's attention. _'He's been gone for three months; you would think he'd be happier to see me! What's wrong with him?'_ Gwen couldn't understand why Jack wasn't simply thrilled to see her again. Didn't he understand that unlike the others she'd never lost faith that he would return. _'I would abandon Torchwood or Jack.'_ The immortal should be kissing the very ground she walked on.

Jack folded his hands and finally raised his head, stared hard at Gwen, "I didn't tell you to take a seat," he growled. He could already see Gwen's stubborn side coming out and he knew that he was in for one hell of a yelling match when he made it clear to her that he wasn't staying. He sighed softly, wondering just how ugly it was going to get when he told her that she would never be enough to keep him in Torchwood and Cardiff, not when he'd come back for Ianto Jones.

_'Well, he didn't tell me to stand up,'_ so the stubborn former PC remained where she was. Biting her lip Gwen finally took the time to actually look closely at her boss. She could see a new hardness in Jack eyes, and hidden behind that was a lost, broken look, one she'd never seen before. It was becoming clear to her that this wasn't _her_ Jack that had returned.

_'I need to do some damage control or I risk losing Jack forever.'_ Gwen gave Jack her well-rehearsed beguiling yet apologetic smile and focused the patterned sorrow-filled eyes that had gotten her out of trouble so many times before on him. "I'm sorry that I called in UNIT, Jack, but I really didn't have any other choice. I only had Tosh and Owen with me in the field while Ianto stayed back at the Hub coordinating, and so I made the only choice I could. I reached out for help."

Completely unaffected by his former team-mate's attempts to win him over to her point of view, Jack's eyebrow rose again as he stared at Gwen. "So in other words, you didn't bother to run this idea past Owen, my second-in-command? I case you were confused, that means whenever I'm not here, _Owen_ is in charge. You thought you knew better than everyone else and just decided to act on your own."

Jack paused and his eyes narrowed as something she'd said struck him. "And why exactly was Ianto left behind in the Hub? He had finished his training and was ready to go out into the field as a full-fledged agent."

For a moment, Gwen just stared slack-jawed at Jack before she found her voice again. " _Owen_ is your second-in-command? But... I you hired me to take Suzie's place and _she_ was your second-in-command!" Gwen couldn't understand how she got things so wrong and she could feel tears burning at the back of her throat. "But you tell me things you never tell the others! You confide in me!"

Slowly, sadly, Jack shook his head. "No, Gwen, I hired you to fill the void Suzie left, _not_ to take her place. Think about it, Gwen; making the rookie of the team my second would have been a slap in the other's faces. I told you a few unimportant" and he stressed the word, "things simply because you knew I couldn't die, but Gwen, I never truly opened up to you."

"Yes, you did, Ja..." Gwen protested.

Jack shook his head. "No, Gwen. I didn't. Ianto is the only person I've ever truly confided in. He knows more about me than you do or ever will." Jack shrugged. "In fact, Ianto knows more about me than anyone else in the world." A gentle smile graced Jack's face as he thought of all the nights he and Ianto had sat in this very office, talking for hours.

Gwen saw the look on Jack's face and her heart sank. He'd never looked like that on her behalf. "No, Jack... please..."

The sound of Gwen's voice broke Jack from his reverie and he forced himself back to the task at hand. "But that had nothing to do with this. I apologise, Gwen; my mistake was in not making it clear to you exactly what your role on the team entailed. I should have made it clear to you just who was my second."

"Yes, that would have been a helpful bit of information!" Gwen snapped angrily, still smarting over his comments about Ianto knowing him better than she did.

Jack accepted her anger and shook it off. "Still, Gwen that doesn't give you the right to assume control and simply take over. The others  
have much more experience than you and they've seen horrors that I pray you never do."

It was clear to Gwen that Jack was talking about Ianto and what he had survived at Canary Wharf. She had cornered Ianto in the little kitchenette one afternoon and tried to ask about the battle and what he'd seen, but he just gave her a pained smile and changed the subject.

She surged to her feet and planted her hands, leaning over the desk. She was determined to be heard. "But Jack, I did this all for _you_! So you would be proud of me when you came back!" Gwen desperately needed Jack to be proud of her.

Finally Jack saw how deep Torchwood got under Gwen's skin and it worried him. Her purpose with Torchwood was to remind them of what it was like to be normal, to have someone  at home waiting to care for them after a hard day. But little by little it was becoming clear that Gwen was letting what made her different from the rest of the team slip through her fingers.

With a sinking heart, Jack knew it wouldn't be long before she was just as hard as the rest of those who worked at Torchwood. _'Except, somehow both Ianto and Tosh have managed to keep from becoming hard and cruel, somehow they've managed to keep their innocence about them.'_ It had always amazed Jack how well Ianto and Tosh had been able to keep such a large piece of themselves untouched by Torchwood. He knew with certainty that it made them stronger than everyone else, including himself.

"Gwen, I know you think you had the best of intentions when you called in outsiders, but your actions still placed your team in danger. My leaving was all UNIT needed to throw Tosh back into their darkest cell and I don't even want to think about what they would have done to Ianto if they had learned about Lisa."

With a violent shuddered, Jack thought about the ways UNIT would have tortured his beautiful Welshman, because in their eyes, Ianto would have been seen as nothing more than a traitor. As for Toshiko, being a woman wouldn't save her from a similar fate in UNIT's single-minded attempts to gain knowledge about Torchwood and her computer systems.

Forcing images of Ianto's bloody and broken body from his mind, Jack's blue eyes turned to steel as he glared at Gwen; he simply couldn't find it in him to forgive her for placing the others – and herself –  in danger. "Tosh and Ianto weren't the only ones who would have become UNIT's prisoners, Gwen. _You_ were the one who supported Owen from the beginning when he wanted to open the Rift. I don't think UNIT would take too kindly to you being involved in the shooting of your boss." Jack leaned back into his chair and watched Gwen closely.

The intensity of Jack's gaze made Gwen very uncomfortable and she shifted uneasily in her chair. Finally, she looked up and met Jack's eyes. "That's what Owen said," she admitted. "I'm sorry, Jack, I just wanted to you to be proud of me. I wanted you to see that I could lead Torchwood in your place, and that you could trust and rely on me."

Gwen reached out and covered one of Jack's hands with her own as she took the chance, "I want you to see that I am worthy of being at your side as co-leader of Torchwood. Don't you understand that I want to be a part of your life _outside_ of work."

At that moment Jack truly felt sorry for Rhys as he pointedly looked away from Gwen's hopeful gaze and looked instead at the diamond ring on her finger. "And yet you wear another man's ring. Why did you say yes to Rhys, Gwen? Was it because I wasn't here to save you from your boring normal life?" Jack saw the way she flushed guiltily and he shook his head.

"Gwen, you read way more into my flirting than you should have. I let you get away with more things than the others because I wanted you to keep a hold of your normal life. You need know that I came back for Ianto, not for Torchwood." Jack knew this was going to hurt Gwen but she needed to know the truth. "And not for you."

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Gwen looked at Jack and swallowed hard as all her dreams of spending the rest of her life with Jack came crashing around her. "So you never wanted me? Your flirting meant nothing to you beyond casual flirting?" She had to know for sure. "You don't love me? Not at all?"

Sighing with exasperation, Jack lifted his head to look Gwen in the eyes. "That is exactly what I am saying. I care about you and love you just like I love Owen and Tosh. My life is a little brighter with you in it, but Ianto is the only one that I'm in love with."

Suddenly, Gwen could hear what Jack wasn't saying. "You're not staying, are you?" She struggled to get her emotions under control.

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not. This isn't my home anymore. My home is where my heart is, and my heart is with Ianto. I have kept my life on hold for so long waiting for the Doctor, it's time to start living again." Jack gave Gwen's hand a squeeze as he climbed to his feet and as he passed by her he dropped one final kiss on her forehead. Jack paused at the door before exiting his office one last time. "Get out of Torchwood before you lose everything."

Gwen waited until the door closed behind Jack before breaking down in sobs; her dream of a life with Jack would forever remain just that, a futile dream. _'At least I have Rhys; I think I can be happy with him.'_ But Gwen knew she would never leave Torchwood; it was all she had left of Jack.

*****

Jack could hardly believe the changes that had occurred with his team while he'd been gone. Even though it didn't take him long to find out where Ianto, Tosh and Owen were, he just never thought that Tosh, Owen and especially Ianto would ever willingly leave Torchwood behind. He certainly never pictured any of them working for SHIELD but following his discrete research, he could not deny how much more happier they were. They were no longer broken, Ianto in particular appeared to be truly healing, and it made him wonder if he had a place in their lives anymore, even if only peripherally.

_'I have to find out. I came back for Ianto and nothing will stand in my way of getting him back.'_ Jack was aware of the desperate undertone of his thoughts, and he did his best to ignore it. Coming home to Ianto's love was the only thing that had kept Jack going on board the Valiant. Throughout the year of violence, torture and death Jack had endured at the hands of the Master, the one thing that had caused him the most pain was knowing how badly he'd treated Ianto. _'I never should have made him feel that our relationship was nothing important._ '

"This time will be different, Ianto, I swear. I will never again make you doubt how much I care for you and how much I need you in my life." Jack vowed. "I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Please give me a chance to prove it to you," he whispered.

With his bags packed, the yellow tin full of his precious pictures safely stored within his greatcoat, and Alistair's promise to keep Myfanwy safe, Jack had one final stop to make before he went to find Ianto and lay his heart on the line. After a relatively short train ride to London, Jack reached the Jones' house, where he knocked almost hesitantly, hoping that they were home but a little worried that they were. As the door swung open, his jaw dropped in shock as he saw the person who standing before him.

"Martha?" Unable to keep the shock from his voice, Jack stared at the young woman. "What are you doing here?" He'd been so sure the medical student had stayed with the Doctor.

Martha favoured Jack with a soft smile but he could see the sadness in her eyes. "My family needed me," she answered succinctly. At least that's what Martha had been telling herself, although since her return, she couldn't help but feel like she didn't really belong there with her family any longer.

Knowing from first-hand experience exactly how difficult it was to leave the Doctor and all the adventures that life with him promised, Jack reached out and tugged her into a tight hug. "If you ever need to talk I'm here for you," Jack whispered as he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

Momentarily overwhelmed by memories of their time together, Martha clung tightly to Jack. "Thank you." Slowly she pulled back and looked up at him. "I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to beg forgiveness from your Ianto?" She saw the flash of pain cross his face. "What happened?"

Jack's shoulders slumped and he swallowed back a sudden rush of tears. "My dream reunion didn't go as planned." He tried to give her a casual shrug but failed miserably. "Things happened that forced Ianto and the others to leave Torchwood, but I haven't given up. I just wanted to stop by and tell your parents and Tish where I was going." He forced a grin. "I don't want to get on Francine's bad side; she can be a little bit scary at times."

"Don't I know it!" They shared a brief chuckle but then curiosity got the better of her and Martha couldn't stop herself from asking, "Where are you off to?"

"The city that never sleeps, New York." Jack couldn't help but grin broadly; it had been so long since he had last visited the Big Apple.

Martha gave Jack a shy smile before gathering her courage and asking, "Can I come with you?" She knew she was running away when her family needed her the most but she just couldn't help feeling so guilty whenever she was with them. After all, it was her fault that her family had been captured by the Master in the first place, and Martha wouldn't blame them if they hated her. _'I certainly hate myself for it.'_ A fresh start was what she needed and something told her that she would find it in New York City.

Jack could see the guilt in Martha's eyes; it was the same that he saw reflected in his own whenever he looked into a mirror. If he hadn't clung to the TARDIS they wouldn't have been taken to the end of the universe and the nightmare of the Master would have never happened. "I would be honored to have my own nightingale along with me."

For the first time since leaving the Doctor, Martha found herself smiling a true smile. "Thank you, Jack. I need this fresh start." _'And maybe, just maybe, I can find someone to help me get over the Doctor.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Without the ever-present fear of UNIT hanging over her head, Toshiko had blossomed in the short time she'd been with SHIELD. The young Japanese woman was truly in her element as she worked alongside Bruce and Tony, pushing the envelope and making new scientific discoveries; for the first time since she could remember she was truly free, safe and happy. A small triumphant sound escaped Tosh's lips as she got her time lock to start working properly; with it she could protect the Avenger Tower if it ever came under attack.

Tony and Bruce quickly abandoned their own work as soon as they heard Tosh's joyful little noise; they would both would admit to being highly curious over her time lock program. It wasn't something they'd ever heard of before, and the possibilities for its use were endless.

Tony studied the design before him and let out a low whistle before turning a charming smile on Tosh. "Marry me, Tosh!" While Tony loved a pretty face, nothing was sexier to him than a lady or man with enough brains to keep up with him. _'Intelligence is the best aphrodisiac!'_

Tosh blushed sweetly, clearly not used to such attention. "But I thought you already asked Ianto to marry you and bare your babies?" She pointed out gently reminding Tony what he had said the first time he tasted Ianto's coffee.

Tony waved his hand about dismissively. "Fine, then be my Mistress of Science and bear my lovechild!" he offered instead. "Our children would have the looks and the brains to be co-rulers of the world!"

"I thought _I_ was your Mistress of Science?" Bruce piped up with a mock hurt voice.

Tony was thrilled to see Bruce lightening up and joking around with them; _'Jane and Thor are good for him.'_ Tony grinned happily, "All right then, you’re both my Mistress' of Science; just don't tell Ianto, I just don't want to be given..." he shuddered dramatically, "instant coffee!" He spoke the truth; once you've tasted Ianto's coffee you can never go back to anything else.

Tosh and Bruce both laughed at the long-suffering look on Tony's face at the very idea of instant coffee. Both instant and decaf were considered by all to be absolute punishment. Tony had personal experience; he had disregarded the unwritten rule that said 'none but the hands of Ianto Jones must ever touch the coffee machine' and late one night, he'd tried brewing their own pot of coffee. Even though he'd done his best to clean up the mess, Ianto had known instantly that someone had touched his machine. Tony had been on decaf for a full week and it proved to seven days of misery.

_'I'm so happy for Ianto to have Tony and Steve in his life, but I can't help but worry about what's going to happen if... when Jack returns.'_ Tosh had the distinct feeling that Jack was going to return and upturn their lives once again and she couldn't help but worry about what his arrival would do to Ianto's new relationship with Steve and Tony.

******

It wasn't unusual for Nick Fury to seek out Phil Coulson and although he tried never to get involved with his agents' personal lives this time was different. The moment Nick saw Phil, he blurted out his news.

"Jack Harkness has returned and he knows where his team is."

Disguising his anger behind courtesy, Coulson's jaw tightened. "Thank you for letting me know."

For a moment Fury pitied Harkness; he knew that Coulson would never forgive him for hurting his son. Nick shook his head, _'I don't even want to think about what Steve, Tony and Natasha are going to do to Jack when they see him!'_

******

The following morning when Ianto awoke, he lay cocooned in the warm nest of his bed and looked back on the past few months of his life. He'd gone from barely existing, enduring a cold, lonely, loveless life at Torchwood, never certain if he'd survive till the end of the day to living every moment of every day with a passion he'd never before experienced. In his heart of hearts, Ianto knew that he owed his positive new outlook on the world to the precious love of Steve and Tony.

With a smile that just wouldn't end, Ianto got up and set about the routine of his day. As he drank his coffee and read the paper, he had no idea that in just a few short hours, his life was going to be turned upside down and inside out. Pepper had appeared at Tony's side bright and early, barely giving him enough time to finish his breakfast before dragging away to actually look after his company.

Steve had also left the Tower quite early that morning, having agreed to make a personal appearance at the local children's hospital, and the others were all busy with their own errands, jobs and whatnot. In short order, Ianto found himself alone at the Tower with only JARVIS for company.

"Sir, there is a visitor at the door demanding to see you." JARVIS sound more than a little flustered.

Struck by the curious behavior of the normally unflappable A.I. Ianto cocked an eyebrow. "Who is it, JARVIS?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

Three simple words and yet they rocked Ianto's world to the core. His coffee cup feel unnoticed from nerveless fingers and he discovered that he couldn't breathe for a moment. _'Please let this be a prank!'_ he prayed to the Universe as his eyes darted frantically around the room, looking for an escape, an ally, anything! "Please!" he whispered desperately.

"Sir? Are you all right?" Concerned by the young Welshman's sudden pallor, JARVIS turned protective. "Should I send him away, Sir?"

Ianto forced himself back to an outward appearance of relative calm, although he could still feel the staccato drumbeat of his heart as it tried to leave his chest. Pretending that he was merely mopping up spilled coffee, he used his napkin to surreptitiously wipe his sweat-slicked hands. _'Why is Jack here? How did he find me? What does he want?'_ Ianto's mind was racing at a panic-stricken speed with questions. He knew that JARVIS was watching him with great concern, Ianto sketched a weak smile on his face.

"Let him in JARVIS." Ianto knew he should call Tosh and Owen; they'd want to see Jack but he quickly dismissed that idea. _'Owen will yell at him and Tosh will shoot him!'_ He knew he should tell Steve and Tony that his ex-boy... his... ex-whatever had returned. He needed them to stand by his side, to keep him strong, but right now all Ianto could focus on one single solitary fact.

_Jack was back._

_'What should I say? How should I act? What will he say? What if he kis...'_  Ianto wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought but he was abruptly yanked back to the present the instant Jack's 51st century pheromones filled the air. Ianto blinked rapidly as he came face-to-face with his former boss, his former lov... Jack for the first time in three months. Ianto's mouth went dry and he could feel his knees tremble, threatening to collapse beneath him.

"Jack," Ianto whispered softly.

Jack gave Ianto a soft smile. "Hello, Ianto, you're looking good." And he did, too. Jack noticed; there was even a healthy colour to his skin, replacing the paleness brought on by too many hours spend underground.

_'There's something different about Jack.'_ Ianto took a closer look at his ex and saw that this wasn't the same Jack that had left him for the Doctor. This was a man who'd cheated death one time too many, a man who had seen the very worst the Universe had to offer, a man who was no longer afraid to love and be loved in return.

Slowly, almost against his will, Ianto walked around the table and stopped in front of Jack. He lifted his hand and gently stroked Jack's cheek; memories flooded through his mind and his fingertips tingled as he lightly traced every inch of Jack's face.

Jack unsuccessfully fought the urge to sob at the first gentle touch he'd received in over a year and he was grateful that Ianto didn't notice or that he chose not to. Emotions barely under control, Jack he couldn't help but lean into the tender caress, wondering if this was going to be the last time Ianto would ever touch him like that. The very idea caused Jack to whimper softly and shut his eyes against a sudden onslaught of tears.

"Oh, Jack, what happened to you?" It caused Ianto physical pain to see that his former lover, a man of indomitable strength and spirit, was completely broken. Jack was a mere shell of his former self; he looked thin and haggard, and there was an air of exhaustion about him. It took everything Ianto had to fight the urge – the need – to pull Jack into his arms and comfort him.

_'That's not my job anymore, he has the Doctor or even Gwen for that now.'_ Ianto thought sadly and he reluctantly removed his hand from Jack's face.

The look of sorrow and loss in Ianto's eyes hadn't been missed by Jack and he truly hated himself for the pain he had caused Ianto. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, Ianto, and I'm so sorry that I did. You can never know how sorry I am, but, there's a reason I'm here." Cupping Ianto's face with his hands, Jack looked directly into his eyes. He wanted Ianto to see the truth in his eyes as he told him, "I'm mortal, Ianto, and I came back for you."

Ianto stiffened and his eyes widened as he heard Jack's words. "Wha... ?" He gulped in air, trying to make sense of what he was being told. "What?"

"I have one life time now and I want to spend it with you." The sincerity of Jack's words was a palpable thing.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat and he was sure for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Before coming to SHIELD, those words would have made him truly and forever happy, but now? Now he had Steve and Tony in his life and they both had a solid claim on his heart and the last thing he'd want to do would be to hurt either one of them. But at the same time Ianto couldn't lie to himself; Jack still held, and most likely always would, the biggest part of his heart until the day he died.

Shifting closer, Jack lowered his head and brushed his lips teasingly against Ianto's before whispering, "Tell me there's no hope for us and I'll leave you alone and never return. I give you my word that I will stay out of your life forever."

_'It's too late... I'm in love... Go away...'_ The words were all on the tip of his tongue and he tried to find the strength to say them, but his lips still tingled from the feeling of Jack's lips against his. Ianto knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he simply wasn't strong enough to send Jack away.

"Don't go, Jack, please," Ianto whispered and by doing so, he admitted to himself and the world that this man would always be his greatest weakness. "But, Jack, you should know that I'm involved with two other men." He struggled to meet Jack's eyes, afraid of what he was going to see when he did.

Jack blinked in shock at that news; it was actually the last thing he ever thought he'd hear Ianto say. Lust and jealousy battled fiercely within him as he pictured his beautiful Welshman writhing between two other men and lost in the throes of passion. Forcing himself to remain strong, he nodded. "I'm not surprised that you've moved on, I'm sorry for wasting your time." Jack turned to leave, desperate to get out before he burst into tears. _'How could I have been such a fool!?'_

Blind panic filled Ianto, nearly stopping his heart; he wasn't sure if he could survive Jack walking out of his life again. "No, Jack! Please, I meant it when I said I wanted you to stay. Yes, I have feelings for Tony and Steve, they're a big part of my life but I can't lie to you or myself, you still have a place in my heart as well.  Please don't leave me again." The last part came out as a whispered plea. Ianto didn't know what the future held for him and Jack; all he was sure of was that he wouldn't survive if Jack left him again, never to return.

Hope filled Jack's heart and buoyed his broken spirit when he heard Ianto's whisper plea; _'I haven't lost Ianto yet!'_ "So what does this mean for us?" he asked unsure of where they stood now that Ianto's admission had rendered all of his plans useless.

Relived that Jack was able to accept his situation, Ianto gave the now-mortal man a shaky smile. "I'm not sure," he admitted ruefully. "I think we have to take things one day at a time and you _are_ going to have to met Steve and Tony.

Jack made a little moue of distaste. "I don't want to," he pouted.

"Now, don't be like that Jack," Ianto cajoled the older man. "We're all going to have a long talk and figure things out together. We're not rushing into anything."

"If that's what it takes to have you in my life then I'll do whatever you want." Reaching out Jack brushed his fingers lightly over Ianto's cheek; it was nothing more than a feather's touch but it still sent shivers up and down Ianto's spine and he leaned into the caress.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ianto became aware that he and Jack had been standing too close for too long, and he needed to find some way to break the spell that was slowly being woven them. Otherwise, Ianto feared he would give into the desire to take Jack into his arms and snog him senseless.  Suddenly it came to him and his face became wreathed in smiles.

Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

Ianto shrugged casually. "You do know that at some point you're going to have to face Tosh and Owen."

"That's great! I've really missed them!"

"Yes, well..." Ianto's smile turned into a wicked smirk, "that means getting past Tosh's very dangerous girlfriends."

"Good for Tosh!" Jack beamed brightly, Ianto's warning clearly going right over his head. "I'm so glad she's finally finding some happiness. What about Owen, has he had any luck in the love department? Because if he hasn't I have a friend who I think would fit well with him." Jack's thoughts went straight to Martha and he had to admit that she might fit well with Owen.

Ianto hiked an eyebrow. "Owen's love life is a little more complicated. He has his eye on someone but she's one of the scariest women alive. Still, he has many people rooting for him and his quest to win Maria's heart."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head; it didn't surprise him that Owen would go after an untameable woman, _'There may be still someone here who can help Martha get over the Doctor. But playing matchmaker is going to have to wait, I have to make things right with my team first and then figure out away to deal with the fact that my Ianto has two other lovers.'_

It's true that in the past Jack had shared lovers but there was something so special and so precious about Ianto that Jack wanted to keep him all to himself. It wasn't going to be easy to share him with anyone, and Jack honestly wasn't sure he could do it. _'Somehow I will, I have to! I've seen what my life would be like without Ianto and it was far too empty.'_ This time Jack was determined to make sure that Ianto knew just how important he was to the former immortal.

*****  
Luck decided to be Jack's friend as the first person to return to the Tower was none other Toshiko.

"Tosh!" A wide grin graced Jack's face as he held open his arms for the hug he was sure was coming. "How ar... OOF!" As Tosh's knee connected with Jack's manhood and as he fell to the floor holding his groin, he knew luck was once again his enemy.

Tosh just stared down at Jack with hurt and anger shining brightly in her dark eyes.  Ianto was torn as to whether he should wince with manly sympathy or laugh that tiny Tosh had taken down the mighty Jack Harkness.

Clutching himself and wheezing with pain, Jack stared up at Tosh with tears in his eyes. _‘I forgot about how protective Ianto’s tiny fire-breathing dragon can be!'_

“That was for hurting Ianto and for leaving us without so much as a note!” Tosh growled under her breath.

“Oh, my beautiful Tosh, that was bloody brilliant! If I didn’t know that Natasha would have my balls I would kiss you. Somebody, _please_ tell me you have that on film?”

Jack glared as best he could at the gleeful-sounding Owen. Of course, the good doctor would have to arrive just in time to see him get kneed in the crotch by Tosh. He smiled gratefully at Ianto as his Welshman helped him up to his feet. "Thanks, Ianto," he whispered softly and he enjoyed the light blush that painted Ianto's cheeks.  Jack wished he could kiss Ianto, but knew with Toshiko standing guard over her best friend, that that would be pushing his luck.

_'Besides, I have a new battle to get through first.'_ Jack knew that he had a lot of bridges to mend before he could comfortably purse a romantic relationship with Ianto. He hoped his friends, _'at least I hope they're still my friends,'_ would give him the opportunity to apologies for all the hurt his betrayal had caused them.

Although Owen did his best to mask it behind snarky comments and practiced indifference, Jack could see the hurt in his former medic's eyes. With a quick squeeze of Ianto's hand, Jack stepped closer to Owen and held out his hand. The doctor regarded Jack coldly for a few seconds, until the memory of Jack's forgiveness after shooting him slammed into his mind. Swallowing thickly, Owen grasped Jack's hand and shook it; he wanted to hug Jack the same way Jack had hugged him that day, but before he could pull Jack over, the moment was over.

Jack regarded Ianto, Toshiko and Owen with true regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you all like I did. It's just that I'd been waiting for over a century for the Doctor to come back, and I know that's no excuse. I will admit that the moment I heard the TARDIS arriving I couldn't think of anything else but getting answers to why I couldn't die." Jack saw the way Owen was looking at him and he swallowed hard as he heard the words, _'It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong,'_ echoing through his head. Even though he tried to fight them, tears sprang to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away, hoping the others hadn't noticed them.

Watching Jack through critical and knowing eyes, Owen and Tosh came to an abrupt realisation and they finally saw what Ianto did, their leader was broken. "Did you get your answers?" Tosh asked, gently reaching out to rest a hand on Jack's arm; she was gratified to feel some of the tension melt out of Jack at her touch.

"I did," Jack favoured her with a bright smile, "and even better than that I'm fixed. I'm mortal again." The pure joy in his voice was unmistakable and it brought a smile to everyone's face. They couldn't even have begin to imagine how painful it must have been for Jack to lose everyone he'd ever loved. It was beyond their understanding how he could possibly keep going despite enduring such pain over and over again.

Both Ianto and Tosh wanted to ask how the Doctor had helped Jack but neither was sure how to voice such a delicate question without coming off as an insensitive clod. They looked at one another for guidance but before they could make a decision, the opportunity was gone.

Owen, on the other hand, had no such problems and he spoke bluntly. "So how the bloody hell did the Doctor fix you?" 

At that point in his new life, Jack knew he couldn't tell them right away about the Master; that was far to fresh of a wound to deal with so soon. "It seems that in her infinite wisdom, the TARDIS foresaw a time when she would need to heal herself from a life-threatening paradox. When the Daleks killed me on Space Station 5, she used Rose to place a piece of her soul, a piece of the time vortex itself, in me. I kept it safe for her until it was needed because without it she would have never had enough strength to fix the timeline. Once she removed the time vortex from me, I became mortal again."

Ianto, Tosh and Owen knew that there was more to the story than Jack was telling them but they weren't going to push him for answers. If Jack wanted to tell them he would when he was ready but they all silently agreed they wouldn't push him before that time.  

The _only_ thing that mattered to any of them was that Jack was back and he was going to be all right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter as two men come to blows

**Chapter 10**

To say that Tony and Steve were less than happy to come home and find a very handsome man and a beautiful dark-skinned woman in their living room. The scene looked way too cozy and to their eyes, the strange man was sitting far too close to Ianto.

Tony forced a smile, all teeth and never reaching his eyes, on his face as he entered the living room. "Ianto, who's your friend?" Steve merely stood behind Tony, glowering menacingly across the room.

Ignoring the sudden spark of love, lust and fear that ran the length of his spine, Ianto took a deep breath; this was the moment he had been dreading. He knew Tony and Steve weren't going to react well to Jack's sudden return; in fact he was pretty sure that if he wasn't careful, all the testosterone in the room would lead to physical confrontation. Even though he hated to admit it, the idea of three gorgeous men fighting over him was strangely erotic.

  _'How did my life get so complicated? I never thought I would love anyone but Lisa and yet as much as I loved her, it pales in comparison to my love for Jack and my ever-growing feelings Tony and Steve. How did my life get so damn complicated!?'_ Ianto cleared his throat. "Steve, Tony, I would like you to meet Doctor Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness."

Reflecting back amidst the ruins of the living room, Ianto and Steve should have seen Tony's next move coming but they didn't, none of them did. No one even registered Tony moving until his closed fist collided with a solid punch on the side of Jack's chin. Jack responded as any man would, and he returned the favour,  sending Tony tumbling backwards onto his arse. The next few minutes were a blur of flying fists, over-turned furniture and shattered glass.

Finally, exhaustion and the realisation that they were too evenly matched for either man to win had Jack and Tony sprawled on the floor just a few feet apart, their chests heaving as they sucked in desperately needed oxygen. They both sat up and surveyed the mess they'd made of the immaculate living room, and then they looked at the group of people watching them with a mixture of horror, surprise, admiration and lust. Ianto broke the silence.

"Jack!" Without thinking, Ianto rushed to Jack's side and helped the now mortal man and onto the couch. As he cast a critical eye over the cuts and bruises on Jack's handsome face, a shy, happy smile curved Ianto's lips. "You're not healing," he murmured in wonder. He took hold of Jack's hand and pressed it to his chest. "It's true, you _are_ mortal!"

As Steve followed suit and helped Tony to the closest chair, something tore deep inside their hearts as they watched their sweet Welshman holding hands with the man who ripped his world apart.

"Yeah," Jack answered, wincing as he used his free hand to touch his split lip and bruised cheek. "Kinda sucks at the moment, though. I'd really gotten used to being invulnerable, ya know?" He tried to chuckle but it hurt his stomach muscles too much so he just sighed and squeezed Ianto's hand in his.

Abruptly aware that they were being closely watched, Ianto knew that the time had come when he had to talk to Steve and Tony or it would simply be too late to salvage anything of their budding relationship. Giving Jack's hand and answering squeeze, Ianto stood up, righted an over-turned side table, and retrieved the heavy wooden lamp that had fallen from it. He used the attempt to straighten the lampshade to school his features.

Finally able to face the two men who also had claim to his heart, and determined to return to some sense of normality, Ianto turned and smiled at them. "Steve, Tony, can you come give me a hand with supper?" He kept his back towards Jack, no matter how much it hurt to let the man out of his sight. He was sure from the strength of the grip Jack had had on his hand, the other man felt the same way.

"I'll be right back," he promised Jack softly speaking over his shoulder. He'd have given anything to stay with Jack, to clean his wounds and to comfort him, but he owed it to Steve and Tony to explain in private why Jack was there in the Tower.

Reluctantly Jack remained where he was Ianto and watched as _his_ Welshman headed for the kitchen with his two new lovers, _'Are they lovers yet?'_ following him. _'I wonder if this is how Ianto felt when I  flirted with Gwen and chased after the Doctor? Like his heart was being ripped out of his chest? If he this is how much pain I caused him, then I have so much more to make up for with Ianto.'_  In that moment, Jack hated himself more than he ever had before and knew he would be extremely lucky when... if... Ianto took him back.

Owen saw the pain clearly displayed in Jack's eyes and he couldn't help but feel a little smug. _'About time you got a taste of what you put Tea-Boy through, mate. Oh man, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that talk!'_

******  
Ianto entered the kitchen followed by two walking thunderclouds. "Jarvis, silence mode," Tony ordered gruffly and was satisfied that Jarvis did as he asked, Tony crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ianto. "Mind telling us why your ex-whatever he is to you is doing here?"  It was obvious that even after fighting with Jack, he was still quite angry.

Ianto winced at the hurt in Tony's voice and the clear pain in Steve's eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am. Jack just turned up here this afternoon; I had no idea he had even come back to Earth. I really didn't think he'd _ever_ come back."

Tony snorted in derision, "Yeah, right! You want us to believe that?"

Ianto reached out to him with pleading eyes. "Please don't be like that, Tony." But to Ianto's dismay, Tony avoided his touch and stalked over to stand next to Steve. "Can't you try to understand, just for a minute? No matter how hurt and angry I am with him, I just couldn't turn him away. I swear I never thought Jack would return, I was so sure that he was gone for good after finding his Doctor."

With a deep sigh, Ianto sank down onto the kitchen stool. "I made my peace with that and then I moved on with my life. I moved back to New York where I met you two, and I swear to you that I wasn't lying about my feelings for either of you," he looked back and forth between the two men and his eyes were shining with unshed tears, "but at the same time I'm not over Jack."

"Are you going back to him?" Steve asked softly.

Immediately Ianto shook his head. "No! As much as I love Jack, I also love the two of you. But you have to understand Jack was and is a big part of my life; I can't just cut him out of it." Ianto took a deep breath as he told them the part that would more than likely make Tony burst into rage, again. "Jack's mortal now and he said he came back for me."

All the air left Tony and Steve's bodies in a sudden whoosh as if they'd been punched. They knew that this news meant only one thing: Jack had willingly given up his Doctor and travelling the stars forever to live a mortal life with their Ianto.

There was a sharp gasp and both Ianto and Tony turned to look at Steve. "You want to bring him into our relationship, don't you?" Steve recognized the look in Ianto's eyes; it was the same look he had had when he'd asked Bucky if they could make Peggy a part of _their_ relationship.

A delightful blush spread across Ianto's cheeks and the two other men felt their hurt and anger fade more than a little. It was impossible to stay mad at Ianto when he looked so sweet and delicious. They looked at one another, silently seeking the other's agreement, _'how can we deny him anything when he looks so damn hot?!'_

Fortunately, Ianto missed the silent communication going on right in front of him; he was too busy trying to make his case without alienating two of the most important men in his life. "Not right away, no; I need to move completely past the pain Jack caused and you three need to get to know one another before we jump into anything. All I can ask is that we take this one day at a time, because all I know is I want Jack and the two of you to be in my life either as lovers or as friends for as long as you'll have me," Ianto explained.

"Well, I don't like him." Tony snarled as he paced back and forth across the kitchen floor. He was struggling to maintain his anger in light of Ianto's honest sincerity. Steve sighed; he could understood where Tony was coming from. Jack and Ianto had a history filled with hate, lust, love, friendship and betrayal; they were some of the strongest emotions a human being can feel.

After several minutes of introspection, Steve made a decision. He took a deep breath before addressing Tony. "Look, I'm not the biggest fan of Captain Harkness; he's hurt Ianto so badly in the past, but it's Ianto's heart which means it's his choice whether or not he wants Jack in his life." Steve knew how hard the situation must be for Ianto and he really didn't want to make things even harder for him.

Ianto still clearly loved Captain Harkness deeply and Steve had to admit to himself that such devotion was enviable. But on the other hand, Ianto didn't try to hide his growing love for Tony and Steve, and while Steve could understand _why_ Ianto needed Jack in his life it didn't mean he was simply going to roll over and let Jack steal Ianto from him and Tony.

"I hate it when you're right," Tony muttered under his breath as he slouched against the counter and sulked; as much as it pained him to admit it, he knew Steve _was_ right. If Ianto really did want Jack in his life there was no way they could say no but as Steve so helpfully reminded him it was Ianto's life and therefore his choice. Tony turned his attention to Ianto. "I'm not making any promises, mind, but I will try not to throw him off the top of Avenger Tower."

A knowing look entered Steve's eyes as he crossed the distance and pulled Ianto into his arms. "Jack may talk a big game but when it comes to you, Ianto, it's clear he has a slightly possessive side. He's gonna have to learn to share because there's no way I'm giving you up without a fight. But at the same time we'll all have to be careful and make sure no one ends up hurt. But Ianto, know we're going to have to tread carefully with Jack."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked curiously, although he had a horrible feeling he already knew. Jack just wasn't the same man he'd been before he'd left with the Doctor.

Steve's answer was succinct. "He has the same haunted look about him that Bucky had after he'd been tortured."

Tony shivered violently as the memory of his own time being tortured flashed through his mind. As much as he disliked Jack he wouldn't wish that experience on even his worst enemy.

With sympathetic tears in his eyes, Ianto nodded his head. "Jack spent a year in a time paradox being tortured by a madman. He didn't go into much detail and I didn't push him for answers. All I know is he's not the same man he used to be, so please, for me, go easy on him," Ianto requested gently.

Steve brushed a tender kiss across Ianto's lips. "I promise."

Tony scowled fiercely. He didn't want to get Ianto's hopes up; there was something about Jack that rubbed him the wrong way. Finally, reluctantly, Tony nodded; "Fine, for you I'm willing to try." He joined Steve and Ianto and wrapped his arms around both of them. "But only because I love you."

Ianto smiled sweetly at Tony and pressed a kiss to his lips. "That's all I ask."

******  
 _A week later_

Jack had been back for one week and he'd been given a room in the Tower as far from Ianto's as possible.  Slowly Ianto, Tosh, Owen and most of the Avengers had warmed up to the former immortal, that group did not include Tony Stark. Tony didn't try that hard to hide his dislike of Jack, nor did Natasha and Darcy, although Darcy had lightened up a little after she and Natasha had threatened him a few days after his arrival.

_Jack blinked at the quivering dagger that suddenly embedded itself in the wall between his legs, and then he gulped with fear as a pissed-off redhead stepped out of the shadows twirling a matching second dagger between her fingers. "Ahh, you must be Natasha," and he flashed his most charming smile._

_"You hurt Ianto and Tosh." Natasha growled low in her throat. " I should kill you for that." She stalked closer to Jack and ran the tip of her blade along his cheek. "Ianto and Tosh are a part of my family and nobody gets away with hurting my family. When my family gets hurt it makes me want to hurt whoever hurt them."_

_Appearing at her lover's side, Darcy nodded her head as she glared at Jack. "I don't know why Ianto has decided to give you a second chance but let me tell you something, Captain Harkness. I once tasered Thor, the God of Thunder and he went down like a felled elephant. You hurt Ianto again and I will make sure you get a firsthand taste of my taser." Darcy growled out her warning. "Probably more than once!"_

_Memories of the Master using electric shock therapy on him made Jack weak in the knees with fear and for a moment he was afraid he was going to vomit on both the beautiful women. "I'm sorry I hurt Ianto and Tosh, and I paid dearly for leaving them like that, but going with the Doctor was something I needed to do! I had no choice in the matter; I needed answers and he was the only one who had them."_

_Darcy was curious; "Did you find what you were looking for?"_

_"Yeah, I did." The pure happiness in Jack's voice actually brought a reluctant smile to Darcy's face, although she made sure Natasha didn't see it. Jack continued, "I know that leaving the way I did was cruel; Tosh, Owen and especially Ianto deserved better but at the same time I'm so grateful that they've found a place where they can belong. More than that I can see that they're so very happy because they're with people who truly love them."_

_Natasha's glare grew darker as she stepped so close to Jack that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Remember that if you hurt them again it will be the last thing you ever do." She emphasised her warning by pressing the very sharp point of her dagger into the very soft flesh of Jack's groin._

Even though time had passed since their meeting, Jack still shivered every time he saw Natasha and the knowing gleam in her eyes. _'Yep, scariest woman alive. Of course it could be a tie with the rest of the women around here.'_ Jack didn't see them often but Maria Hill and Pepper Potts had already made their own mark on him. With a sweet smile, Pepper had calmly laid out in graphic detail what she would do to him if he broke Ianto's heart again, while Maria commented that she could always use him, and Owen, for that matter, target practice.

Regardless of all the promises of violent retribution he'd heard to date, no one scared Jack more than Ianto's father, Phil Coulson, Jack had actually been shown CCTV footage of the man using a simple bag of flour as a formidable weapon. Afterwards, the man had casually looked Jack up and down and informed him that if he hurt his son a second time, they would never find his body and he would make sure that all trace of Jack Harkness would be permanently erased. As far as the Universe was concerned, it would as if he had never existed.

None of that really mattered to Jack; he would gladly take the hate and the threats because they all meant that he still had Ianto in his life. As a minor aside, Jack wouldn't deny that he had always had a schoolboy's crush on Steve Rogers and the chance to get to know his hero was a true fan-boy's dream come true. Of course life wasn't always easy within the foursome; as much as Tony disliked Jack, Jack liked him even less.

At the moment, however, none of that matter to Jack; his lips were still tingling from the soft, loving kiss good-bye Ianto had given him before he left for SHIELD headquarters that morning. _'I wonder if there's any of Ianto's coffee left?'_ Jack smacked his lips in anticipation as he thought of Ianto's delectable coffee and headed for the kitchen.

As he drew nearer, Jack could hear soft voices and his ears quickly picked up Ianto's soft Welsh vows. He grinned at the idea of seeing Ianto yet again that day as he moved down the hallway and towards the partially open door.

Red-hot fury filled Jack as he watched _his_ beloved Ianto brush a gentle kiss across Tony's lips before taking Steve's offered hand. Struggling to contain himself, Jack watched as hand-in-hand the two men left the kitchen through the dining room door.

Tony waited until he was sure Ianto and Steve were gone. "Enjoy the show?" he called over his shoulder as he refilled his coffee mug.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Jack burst through the door and lunged at Tony, " You bastard! Ianto was mine first!" Jack snarled at Tony, his jealousy over witnessing Tony and Ianto's good-bye kiss overruling his common sense and emotions.

Unimpressed with Jack's posturing, Tony calmly sidestepped his swinging fist and took a sip of the coffee Ianto had left for them. Knowing the effect it would have on Jack Tony made sure he moaned erotically at the taste. _'I will never understand how Ianto can make such divine coffee and not be ruling the world yet!'_ Tony would happily worship Ianto and he was pretty sure that he'd be joined by the rest of the Avengers in doing so. He slowly savoured his coffee as Jack simmered in anger.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Jack demanded; he was definitely not used to being ignored by anybody, _'much less an annoying little prick like Tony!'_

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his coffee in peace Tony rolled his eyes. "I _am_ listening to you; I'm just waiting for you to say something important before I answer you. But let me make one thing clear to you, _Captain_ , Ianto may have been yours once upon a time, but _you_ chose to leave him behind to chase after something. _You_ gave up all rights to Ianto and as far as I'm concerned you don't deserve a second chance, but for some reason Ianto still cares about you but I will be damned before I let you hurt him again," Tony growled menacingly, getting right up in Jack's face. "You need to understand that Ianto's not _just_ yours, not anymore! And you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Jack reared back as if he had been physically struck even though the only weapon Tony used was his words. Jack had known when he left with the Doctor that there was an excellent chance that Ianto would move on from him but to get the answers he'd been waiting well over one hundred years for, it was a risk Jack simply _had_ to take. At the same time however, Jack had been so sure that based on his response to Jack's last kiss, Ianto would jump his bones the moment Jack told Ianto he'd came back to be with him.

Now he was being proven wrong, drastically, dramatically, painfully wrong. "You really hate me don't you?" he asked Tony softly as he sagged against the closest counter; his anger had faded as quickly as it had erupted.

Sighing with resignation, Tony lowered his cup and actually _looked_ closely at Jack for the first time, and for the first time, he actually saw the broken man Ianto and Steve saw and cared about so deeply. Against his will, Tony felt the stirrings of something other hand hatred for Jack in his heart. He remembered Ianto telling them about Jack having been brutally tortured for months and a sense of shame washed over him. _'Emotional torture is just as painful as physical torture.'_

As a small way of making amends, Tony poured Jack a cup of Ianto's coffee and handed it to him, and as he watched Jack close his eyes and breathe in the heavenly aroma, a tiny smile did its best to twist his lips. Frowning quickly so that Jack wouldn't think he was going _too_ soft, he said, "You remind me of the old me, of the people I hurt and used, the ones I discarded the moment something better came along." He drained his coffee while he gathered his thoughts; he didn't want to break their fragile détente by being too harsh, but there were things he still wanted to say.

"You didn't see how hurt Ianto was when he came to us, Jack; for a while, we weren't sure he was going to ever be okay again." Tony snorted in wry amusement. "Oh, he tried to hide it; our Ianto can be a brilliant actor when it comes to hiding his true feelings, but even a blind man could see that his heart was broken." Tony looked Jack straight in the eye. "I don't want him to get his hopes up all over again and for them to be dashed if you suddenly decide to up and leave him again."

Jack returned Tony's direct gaze, and the other man could see the naked emotions in Jack's eyes, although he pretended not to notice the way Jack's hand trembled as he set his coffee mug down on the counter. "I _won't_ be leaving again, not ever. I love him more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my entire long life and I'm going to make sure he knows how much I love him. I know I have to share him with you and Steve and I know there's nothing I can do about that. As much as I hate that idea, I made him a promise, one that I swear I will try and keep." Suddenly aware of how much of himself he'd just revealed to his 'enemy', Jack snatched his favourite blue-and-white striped mug, the same one Ianto had brought over with him from Cardiff, from the counter and stalked away. As he exited the kitchen, he threw his final words over his shoulder, "How about you?"

Tony scowled deeply at Jack's departing back and as much as he hated to admit it, Jack really did have a point. "God, I can't stand that man!"

******  
Things continued like this for the next week; after a few days of cautious tip-toeing around one another, Steve and Jack finally found common ground. An off-hand comment from Jack to Tosh and overheard by Steve made him realise that he was no longer alone. In Jack, he at long last had someone in his life who was also out of his time, someone else who knew the sense of devastation and isolation that came from losing everything and everyone he'd ever known.

Bringing them even closer, Steve was gratified to discover that in Jack, he'd found a compatriot who knew from firsthand experience just what it was like to be in a war zone. Jack was the only other man in the Tower who knew what it was like to see active combat on the battlefield, and worse, Jack knew the devastating effects of survivor's guilt.

As he watched a movie with Ianto, Tony found himself rolling his eyes as he heard Jack and Steve exchange yet another boring story about the 'good old days'. _'At least Ianto knows how to live in the present.'_ Tony was also rather tired of hearing about how great a man Howard Stark was. _'It's not like they really knew him,'_ Tony thought bitterly as he swallowed his drink. Despite his attempts to educate them about the _real_ Howard Stark, it didn't seem to matter to Jack or Steve that Tony didn't have such fond memories of the man.

Overhearing the other's conversation, and seeing the bitterness in Tony's eyes, Ianto set down his coffee, slid closer on the sofa and wrapped a comforting arm around Tony pulling the man down onto his shoulder. "Hey, how about we leave those two to reminisce aboutthe good old days and you can explain to me whatever break-through you, Bruce and Tosh have come up with?" Ianto offered softly as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. He hated the fact that Tony and Jack just couldn't seem to get along. _'I just wish they could find some way to move past all this bitterness and distrust. Hell, I almost wish they would just shag already!'_

Tony knew how much his fights with Jack were bothering Ianto. On more than one occasion he had seen Steve cradling Ianto in his arms, trying to comfort him, as he and Jack snarled at one another. He was truly ashamed of his actions, but he just couldn't help himself; even though he his actions were hurting Ianto, there were times when Jack just pushed his buttons!

Sighing with pleasure over Ianto's gentle ministrations, Tony rested his forehead against Ianto's. "That sounds nice," he murmured. He really wished he could promise Ianto that he would be nicer to Jack but if he were being honest, he knew that it would take something big for that to happen.

Little did Tony know how prophetic he was being.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It happened so suddenly that no one saw it coming, no one was prepared in any way. The Avengers had always had their fair share of villains to deal with, it was simply part and parcel of the job. An often-seen foe once again raising his head, Loki was the culprit. Ianto didn't like to think of Loki as a villain; he had the same haunted and broken look he saw on many occasions in his and Jack's eyes. Whenever he looked at Loki, Ianto saw a damaged man who just wanted to be loved for who he was instead of being vilified as someone he wasn't.

Ianto, his dad and Jack, who had just recently been okayed by Fury to become a SHIELD agent, were protecting the civilians while the Avengers took care of Loki's new pets. Ianto had been trying his best to get a group of children, out on a long-awaited fieldtrip with their teacher, to safety when a creature that looked like a combination between a wolf and a scorpion cut off their escape route. It stood directly in their path, drooling as it eyed the children like they were fresh meat waiting to be devoured. At the sound of the children's terrified screams, it grinning fiendishly and its razor-sharp fangs glistened as it looked from one tasty morsel to the next.

Just as it poised itself, ready to pounce on its first victim, Ianto reacted automatically. He didn't even think as he took aim at the creature and fired. "Over here, you piece of filth! Why don't you play with something that can actually fight back!" Ianto snarled as he bravely stared the monster down.

Barely affected by Ianto's bullet in the chest, the creature growled, its mouth twisting up into a sickening grin. "I'm going to enjoy ripping the meat off your bones and then I'll have these children for dinner," it viciously snarled as it charged at Ianto.

Ianto knew his gun wouldn't do much more against the monster, not if a direst shot to its heart had no effect, but he wanted to give the children and their teacher a chance to get away. Dealing with Weevils in Cardiff had helped him hone his skills at feinting, dodging and avoiding, but the genetically modified creature proved to be much faster than most Weevils and Ianto knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his pace for much longer.

A nearby agent, once he'd helped get the children and teacher to safety, turned back to offer his aid to Ianto. He stopped in his tracks, his weapon only half-drawn from its holster, as he watched in rapt horror as Ianto was lifted into the air by the creature's tail and flung nearly ten feet away, crashing into the wall with a sickening crunch. Knocked senseless by the blow, Ianto crumpled like a broken ragdoll, his weapon falling from his hand and clattering to the ground.

"Agent Jones is down! I repeat Agent Jones is down!" He yelled desperately over the comm as he rushed to Ianto's aid. Doing his best to land fatal shots, the man fired his own gun repeatedly at the monster. _'I sure as hell hope help arrives soon!'_

The moment they heard those words come across the comm, Tony, Jack and Steve were sure their hearts stopped cold and their world suddenly became a little emptier. Tony and Steve wanted nothing more than to rush to Ianto's aid but they couldn't, they had their hands full holding back several of the same creatures. Jack, on the other hand could; he didn't care that he was mortal and therefore just as vulnerable as Ianto. All Jack could think about was getting to his beloved Welshman before it was too late.

The agent knew he was running out of bullets but if it meant saving Ianto's life, he was prepared to literally throw his gun at the monster. _'I'd rather meet my end by this creature than face Agent Coulson and tell him his son was killed. Even if he lets me live, there's no telling what the Avengers will do to me!'_ He looked around frantically, _'It would be nice to get a little help!'_

Off in the distance, an angry roar out, rang rattling the nearby windows, and the agent couldn't help but smile with heartfelt relief; Hulk was coming and he didn't sound happy.

Seeing the danger Ianto and the agent were in, Hulk roared with renewed fury as he swatted all the puny creatures standing between him and the nicely suited man, the gentle man who called Hulk, and therefore puny Bruce, his friend. He was the one who'd said that Hulk was not a monster and that Hulk deserved to be loved. "Hulk smash!" he roared.

Growling ferociously as he flexed his enormous muscles, the Hulk landed in front of the hideous creature that had hurt his friend. Despite his success in bring down a mere human, the monster stood no chance against an enraged Hulk as the big green guy took it out with a single blow from his clenched fist. The creature smashed into a nearby metal lamppost, wrapping around the fourteen-inch diameter like it was nothing but a sheet of tissue paper.

With his greatcoat tails twisting in the wind, Jack arrived on the scene just in time to see the monster sag bonelessly to the ground. He paid no attention to Hulk who was nudging the creature with his giant green foot, hoping the thing was still alive so he could turn it into a pancake.

No, all Jack could see was Ianto's limp form lying sprawled on the ground. Dropping to his knees, Jack ran trembling hands over Ianto's still body, delicately checking for injuries. Seeing the blood on Ianto's face brought a massive lump to Jack's throat and scalding tears filled his eyes.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is happening?" Fury's voice came over the line and he did not sound happy. "How is Jones?"

"We need Owen down here, ASAP! Ianto's been seriously hurt." Jack was torn by overwhelming sense of helplessness; he wanted to gather Ianto in his arms but he was terrified that he might end up hurting Ianto even worse. He wanted to breathe his life force into Ianto's lungs the way he had when the Cyberwoman had thrown him across the Hub but he realised with sickening clarity that he would never be able to do that again.

"I'm on my way." Owen's voice came across the comm. "Just hold on, Jack, I'm only a few minutes away."

"Hurry, Owen!" The distinct sound of fear Jack's was clear to everyone who was listening in on the comm link.

*****  
It took a lot longer than Steve and Tony liked to completely defeat Loki's deadly pets and then a few more hours to send the devilish God packing, but the instant they were sure they'd been successful, they hightailed it back to SHIELD, breaking every speed law on the books in their hurry.

"How's Ianto?" Tony demanded the moment he and Steve burst into the medical area at a dead run.

All it took for an answer was a single look at Jack's shattered face. Jack took a shuddering breath as he told them, "They're still working on him." He was doing everything in his power not to curl up on the floor and scream at the Universe for taking Ianto away from him again. The memory of being forced to watch the Master torture the young Welshman to death was a raw, open wound in Jack's mind and he knew his mortal heart would cease to beat forever if Ianto died now.

Steve didn't hesitate for a second before he was sitting next to Jack and resting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ianto's going to be okay, Jack, he's strong and he's not ready to leave us yet."

Jack gave Steve a shaky smile. "You're right; I'm not ready to lose him." He blinked furiously, trying to keep a sudden rush of tears from falling.

"None of us are and we're not going to," Steve promised. He looked up at Tony, silently telling him to stop being such a stubborn idiot and to sit down with them.

Tony desperately wanted to find someone who could tell him exactly what was going on with Ianto, but he reluctantly sat down on Jack's other side and clumsily patted the distraught man's arm. "Ianto can't leave us yet, we haven't even had sex yet!" He tried for a little levity, hoping it would ease the mood, and it did, sort of. Jack chuckled for a brief moment and then to Tony's abject horror, the older man burst into tears and buried his face in his hands.

Shocked by what he'd just done to Jack, Tony stared over the sobbing man's back at Steve, who just shrugged helplessly. Together they wrapped their arms around Jack's shuddering body and waited for news of Ianto's condition.

The number of people sitting in the private lounge grew steady until every available member of the Avengers was present. It seemed like hours as they waited, hoping for the best and fearing the worst, for Owen and Martha to arrive with some news about Ianto. Finally the two doctors appeared in the waiting room; they looked haggard and their scrubs were stained with blood.

The instant the door swung open everyone was on their feet clamouring for information but one voice won out in the din. "Is Ianto going to be all right?" Natasha tone simply _dared_ Owen to give her bad news and the medic gulped when he saw he tighten her grip on her dagger. He was ready to step back and let Martha take the lead but then he saw the look of hopeful desperation on Jack's face and he bravely pressed on.

"Tea-Boy's pretty banged up, I'm not going to lie to you. He's got several broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung and caused it to collapse, a bruised kidney and some internal bleeding, a sprained knee, a broken collar bone and wrist. What we're really worried about is a severe concussion and a hairline skull fracture; we need to keep a close eyes on no pressure appears on his brain."

Owen hadn't been about to lose Ianto on his watch and he thanked his lucky stars that Ianto's seven-hour surgery had been so successful. He and Martha, who had also joined the ranks of SHIELD, and a team of other talented medics had laboured non-stop to save the young Welshman's life.

Martha crossed over, knelt in front of Jack, and took his hand in hers. Even though she spoke directly to him, her words were for everyone. "We're confident that Ianto's going to be all right, but it's going to take some time and probably some physical therapy. We're going to keep him here for about a week, maybe more, it'll all depend on how well he heals, but he's going to be pretty sore all over for quite some time. All in all, Ianto's pretty lucky to be alive after an attack like that."

"Can we see him?" Tosh asked softly from her spot nestled between Natasha and Darcy.

"Yes, he's awake now but he's very groggy; we have him on some powerful painkillers. They're moving him from recovery to a private suite right now, so give them a few minutes to get him settled, okay?" Martha gave Tosh a gentle smile. "Then you can go in one at a time for a few minutes. He needs all the rest he can get but we can work it so that that a few of you can stay around the clock with him."

Martha knew without asking who amongst the group would do that; there was no way Jack, Steve and Tony would be torn for Ianto's side. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she squeezed Jack's hand before standing up. "We'll put an extra cot in Ianto's suite so there's enough room for the three of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As it turned out, Martha was only partially right; Jack and Tony couldn't find the courage to face Ianto after their first quick visit and they remained in the outer room, just close enough to ease their consciences. It killed them to see Ianto looking so small and broken in the hospital bed. He was swathed in bandages, and there were tubes and wires running from his body to various monitors and machines. They couldn't get over their own guilt for not being there when Ianto needed them the most.

Steve, on the other hand, couldn't be moved from Ianto's side. He took over many of the nursing duties, including feeding Ianto, bathing him and changing the bed linens. He slept only when Ianto was asleep and he took all his meals in Ianto's room. When Ianto was strong enough, they'd talk about everything under the sun and when Ianto was too tired, Steve would quietly read to him. They never discussed the fact that Jack and Tony were on the other side of the door.

Without one of the two cooler heads in their relationship around to keep the peace, Tony and Jack quickly moved from exchanging heated words to reacting violently to one another. It was an offhand remark from Jack that sent Tony into a screaming rage that led to him throwing a vase of flowers at the door, narrowly missing Pepper's head.

Concerned about the fact that she hadn't seen Steve since Ianto was attacked, Pepper had stopped by the hospital to see if she could relieve him from his bedside vigil long enough for him to go home for a few hours. Ducking just in time to avoid being hit in the fact by a flying vase, she was outraged to see Jack and Tony in yet another fight. Pepper had had enough; it was time someone took action to cool off these two hotheads.

"Will the two of you grow up and cool off!" Pepper's loud shout stopped Tony and Jack just as they were set to throw the first punch. In unison, the two men turned to see who was yelling at them just as they were doused with ice-cold water.

Spluttering madly, Tony could only stare in amazement at Pepper, who stood with one hand on her hip and holding an empty water pitcher in the other. He gulped as he saw the deep frown on her face and the angry look in her eyes; it was painfully obvious that she was not happy which did not bode well for either him or Jack.

"For some reason that I simply cannot understand, Ianto seems to love the two of you and yet here you are fighting over him like he's a toy! How selfish can you possibly be? So far, out of all of you, Steve is the only one who's taking Ianto's feelings into account for anything. Why you are two fighting like spoiled children when Ianto is injured and needing you?" Pepper growled ferociously to Jack's ears, she sounded just like a mother bear protecting her injured cub.

Pepper was pleased when both Jack and Tony adopted identical guilty expressions as they sheepishly hung their heads in shame. "Now I expect the two of you to grow up, put aside your ridiculous petty differences and go in there and be there for the man you both claim to love!" Pepper's eyes flashed with warning.

Out in the hallway, Darcy and Clint exchanged amused looks as they hovered just outside the door. They had arrived just in time to thoroughly enjoy the long-overdue tongue-lashing that Pepper had just given Jack and Tony. Darcy in particular was tickled pink that her phone had a full charge and that she was able record the whole thing to show Natasha and Tosh later.

Pepper continued to glower angrily at them. "If you two don't smarten up I swear I'll tell Hulk to smash you until you do!" Anyone who knew Pepper knew that she wasn't making an empty threat. Ianto was hands-down one of the green man's favourite people and he would gladly grind Tony and Jack into dirt if he thought they were causing him the slightest bit of pain.

"You'd think that by now people would have figured out that while Natasha is the deadly one Pepper is the scary one," Darcy quietly whispered to Clint. They were still lurking in the hallway, unwilling to risk Pepper's anger.

"Oh trust me. I learned that lesson a long time ago!" A wicked smirk crossed the Archer's face. "Now the only time I piss off Pepper is to get her to _punish_ me; she's a real hellcat in bed."

"Shhh!" Darcy hissed. "Not so loud! They'll  hear you!"

Unfortunately, Tony did hear Clint's boast and he blanched with distaste, shuddering as he thought, _'I so did not need to hear about Pepper's love life with Clint and Coulson. But still, Pepper does have a point.'_ Looking up at Pepper, Tony admitted softly, "I just can't face Ianto, not when I failed him so badly."

Dropping into the closest chair, Jack nodded his head. "I should have been there backing up Ianto, he shouldn't have been alone." His voice was laced with guilt and as he looked up at Pepper, she was shocked to see how bleak and defeated he looked.

Pepper felt bad for them both, they really did love Ianto, but she also wanted to smack their stubborn heads together for not seeing how much they were hurting Ianto with their selfish and self-destructive actions. "Ianto doesn't blame you. _No_ _one_ blames you and you both need to stop beating yourselves..." she smiled at them, "... and _each other_ up over something that was out of your control."

Darcy and Clint chose that moment to enter the room; Clink had gotten tired of standing out in the hallway eavesdropping. Actually, he'd just gotten tired of standing and the first thing he did was plop down on the sofa and put his feet up on the arm. "Please, continue," he invited with a magnanimous smile that disappeared the moment Pepper turned a disapproving frown his way. "Uh... sorry," he muttered as he sank down into the cushions trying to make himself as small as possible.

Satisfied that she'd made her point, Pepper continued. "Ianto's physical injuries will heal with time, but the emotional injuries you're causing him with your pig-headed nonsense are the worst of all. Why can't you understand how hurt Ianto is that neither of you has been in that room to see him. He thinks he's done something wrong; he thinks you blame him for not destroying the creature and that he let himself get hurt. He truly believes that he'd a failure and that neither of you want anything more to do with him."

Stricken to the core, Jack and Tony stared at Pepper in abject horror. "Please, Pepper, Ianto can't really believe that, does he?" Tony asked in a heart-broken tone. Jack was so upset that he couldn't find his voice, he just looked past Pepper's shoulder towards the door to Ianto's bedroom.

"Yes, he does." It wasn't Pepper who answered Tony's plea but Tosh. She'd come by for her daily visit with her best friend and she'd heard Pepper's last statement. They were harsh words, but she knew they were what her boys needed to hear. "I get that you're scared; not even the cannibals hurt Ianto this badly, but pushing Ianto away isn't going to help, not him and certainly not the two of you, he needs your support, he needs to know that you still love him, and it's time you bloody well grew up and was there for Ianto when he needs you the most!"

It was amazing to everyone in the room how a woman as tiny as like Tosh could make Tony and Jack so feel, like very naught children. The two men exchanged an extremely guilty and sorrowful look and they knew Tosh was right. It was time they stopped acting like stubborn fools and started acting like men who loved Ianto.

Jack brushed a gentle kiss across Tosh's forehead. "Thank you, Tosh, for talking some sense into me."

"Into _us_ ," Tony interjected, offering his hand to Tosh; when she accepted it, he smiled gratefully.

"About time they grew up. I was ready to kill them!" Natasha grumbled under her breath as Tony and Jack hightailed it towards Ianto's room.

Tosh watched them go, although her eyes were mainly on Jack. She was drawn back to their life at Torchwood, when Jack would disappear down into the Archives to 'help' Ianto with his filing. _'How curiously things have changed,'_ she reflected. Then with a quick shake, she was back in the moment. "They are all broken in some way and yet in some strange way they fit together. But it's obvious that Ianto is the glue that holds them together, the one who grounds them," she said softly. "Without him they don't know how to function."

No one could deny that Tosh spoke the truth; Ianto may be as broken as they were, but there was something special and endearing about him that held even the most damaged of them together.

******  
On the far side of the room, just as Jack put his hand on the doorknob, Tony grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. He knew that before they could see Ianto they needed to clear the air between them. "It's time we stop fighting over Ianto like he's a piece of meat; we're only hurting him and ourselves. The four of us may be broken but together we make a whole."

Chagrinned that he didn't offer to make first, Jack turned to look at Tony. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I just not used to sharing Ianto with others," he frowned in frustration. "Before I left I felt like I was constantly competing with Lisa's ghost for a place in Ianto's heart, even though she was gone and not much of a threat. You and Steve though, you guys are very real and you  could give everything Ianto I never thought I could." He raised his hand when Tony started to speak and Tony obliged by remaining silent.

"When I came back I was a mortal as the next man, and I was so sure that Ianto would accept me, that he'd want to share his life with me, but then I find he's already moved on. You and Steve can give him a _normal_ life and a chance to grow old together. But I love him and so I'd rather have some part of him than nothing at all," Jack admitted softly before giving Tony a broad leer. "Besides we both know all this aggression between us is gonna lead to some pretty explosive sex!" 

For the first time in days, Tony threw his head back and laughed long and loud. "Well I'm sure you won't have to wait very much longer to find out." Tony returned Jack's leer with a dirty wink.

Laughing together as if they'd never been enemies, the two men made their way down to the medical floor; the closer they got to Ianto's room, the slower they walked and the more solemn their behaviour became. They were all too aware of the fact that they'd really messed up when it came to Ianto and they needed to work together make things right with him.

Taking a deep breath, the two men entered the medical bay and came to a gasping halt, their eyebrows climbing into their hairlines. "Well, well, well!" Tony grinned wickedly at the doctor as Martha and Maria hastily grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing in an attempt to cover their naked bodies. "I didn't know you had it in you, Maria. Well done, Owen!"

Ignoring his nudity in front of the interlopers, Owen scowled. "Yeah, well, I'm just happy to see the two of you finally came to your senses. Tea-Boy and Captain Spandex are expecting you. Don't you think you've kept them waiting long enough?" Owen snarled at them. He hated seeing the hope in Ianto's eyes die a little more each day that Tony and Jack didn't visit. As a doctor he knew how important family support was to a patient; when withheld it could be potentially lethal.

For the first time in his life, Jack wasn't ogling another man's naked body; he looked Owen square in the eyes, squared his shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Owen, we plan on making things right."

"About bloody time! Fury was about to grant us permission to start using you two as target practice if you two didn't straighten up soon," Maria informed them with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Jack and Tony both shivered; it was obvious that she had been looking forward to shooting at them.

"Right, well you can tell Fury to call you off, Maria," Tony snarked. "Jack and I are here to claim what's ours." With that Tony grasped Jack by the shoulder and dragged him to the hall that would take them to Ianto's room. He had one last parting shot for Maria, "We'll try and keep it down so not to disturb you again."

******  
As they approached Ianto's hospital room neither man was surprised to see a scowling Steve waiting outside the door for them. He folded his arms across his chest, effectively blocking the way. "Give me one good reason why I should let you see Ianto?" He could understand the role Tony and Jack's guilt had played in their absence; it was the same guilt he'd felt ever since Ianto had gotten hurt but still, they had hurt Ianto deeply by not being there for him.

Jack's heart spoke for them. "Because we love him."

"Because we are fools who hurt not just Ianto but you as well and we would like the chance to make things right," Tony admitted with a sheepish smile on his face.

Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the sheepish and regretful look in both Tony and Jack's eyes. "Oh, stop with the eyes already! Ianto and I have been waiting too long for you two to stop acting like bratty children. If this relationship is going to have a chance of working you two need to get past your ridiculous rivalry with one another." Turning on his heel Steve walked back into Ianto's room, confident that Jack and Tony would follow him.

The sight that greeted them as they walked into the room made Jack and Tony's hearts leap into their throats. Steve was settling on the bed next to Ianto, carefully cradling Ianto's hand in his. "They've finally come to their senses," Steve whispered quietly to Ianto.

Ianto's blue-grey eyes burned into theirs and they were blown away by the pure joy that appeared in them, but behind the happiness they could see there was still a slight hint of hurt and betrayal. With a single look between them, Jack and Tony silently vowed to wipe that hurt away forever. "I missed you both so much," Ianto's words, although softly spoken, were like daggers to their hearts.

Steve and Ianto watched with rapt amusement as Tony and Jack tripped over one another in their hurry to get to Ianto's side. Reaching his beside first, Jack took Ianto's free hand in his. "We are so sorry, Ianto, we let our fear and guilt rule us. We've been acting like children and we've vowed to do everything in our power to make this relationship to work. I swear that we've finally seen the truth about us, that the four of us are meant to be together. Please say you'll give us a chance to take care of you like we should have been doing all along?" Jack begged Ianto and then he carefully lifted his beloved Welshman's hand to his lips and laid a tender kiss on it.

To show Jack was telling the truth, Tony came to stand beside Jack, took Jack's free hand in his and reached across Ianto to take Steve's other hand. "This is how we should be, Steve is our courage, Jack's our strength, I'm the brains and you Ianto, my sweet love, you are our heart. We are not as strong apart as we are together."

Ianto smiled with misty eyes as he squeezed both Jack and Steve's hands and smiled at Tony. "You're here now, that's all that matters. Tosh told us how you felt but please, please believe me when I say that neither Steve nor I ever once blamed you for what happened, not once. Promise me, all of you," and he looked at all three men, one after another, "that from now on we talk to each other openly and honestly or else this relationship won't last."

Steve bent down and brushed a kiss across Ianto's lips. "We will, if need be we can get Natasha to promise she'll smack some sense into us if _any_ of us ever acts like a jackass again." Both he and Ianto chuckled as Tony and Jack shivered with dread. They all knew how much Natasha would _love_ to go all Amazon warrior on any man, but especially Jack and Tony.

"Hey," Ianto's voice had grown even softer than before and it was obvious to the others that they were wearing him out.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he freed one hand to gently brush Ianto's fringe from his forehead; his heart clenched when Ianto leaned into his caress.

"I love you guys," Ianto whispered; he closed his eyes and as he fell asleep, he heard three different voices say,

"We love you too, Ianto."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_One week later_

Standing at the entrance to the living room, Jack carefully studied everyone in it. Clint had snagged the giant chair, pulling Coulson down beside him and then Pepper onto his lap; she settled down happily with her feet resting in Coulson's lap. Owen and Martha were seated side-by-side on the floor going through the movie choices. Maria had a long-suffering look on her face as she stood over them, listening to her two lovers squabble over which version of 'King Kong' was the better one and therefore worthy of being watched on family movie night.

Tosh, Darcy and Natasha were curled up together in the love seat; Tosh was talking excitedly about something scientific with Bruce, who was seated on the floor between Thor and Jane. Tony was on the floor in front of the girls' couch where he could easily take part in the conversation, while Steve and Ianto were seated on the decidedly over-sized couch that Tony had bought once the four men had finally gotten together. Ianto, still sporting a plaster cast on his wrist, was cradled gently against Steve's side, as the young Welshman wasn't fully healed yet. Truth be told, he could not _wait_ to finally get back on his feet; having his lovers wait on him hand and foot was driving Ianto absolutely insane! He absolutely yearned for the day when he could spend some time completely and happily alone; he wasn't even allowed to take a bath by himself, _'just in case you were to fall asleep and slip under the water.'_

With a warm smile on his face, Jack stood watching and listening to the ebb and flow of conversation in the room. _'This is my family now.'_ Emotions clogged his throat as he realised _'I finally have a home.'_ For so long Jack had been waiting for the Doctor to arrive and fix him that he hadn't bother to put down any roots or create any real and lasting connections with anyone.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true; he had tried once or twice but not very hard. "And then along came Ianto, a shy, quiet young Welshman who broke through all my walls and opened up my heart again," he whispered to himself as he feasted his eyes on how happy Ianto was. And while he had come to love Steve and Tony very much Jack knew that Ianto who would hold the biggest piece of his heart for the rest of his very mortal life.

As if sensing Jack's eyes on him, Ianto lifted his head and met Jack's gaze with a shy, sweet smile on his face and once again, Jack was blown away by the pure, unconditional love shining in those blue eyes he loved so very, very much.

Ianto held out his hand to Jack. "Come and join us, Cariad, we saved you a spot."

Not needing to be told twice, Jack pushed off from against the wall and moved towards Ianto and once he was close enough he took Ianto's offered hand. As Ianto's hand wrapped around his Jack felt a burst of warmth and belonging fill him to the core and one pure, undeniable truth hit him, _'Home is wherever Ianto is, and now that home includes Steve and Tony and I wouldn't change a thing.'_

The End


End file.
